DAMM Baby!
by soniya11
Summary: Dr Edward Cullen had everything a guy can only wish for. Perfect Parents, Great friends, Residency at the most prestigious Hospital in Chicago, Beautiful girls, Perfect Car, in short a Perfect life until the DAMM BABY came…ExB..Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 :The Crying Spawn

**SUMMARY**: Dr Edward Cullen had everything a guy can only wish for. Perfect Parents, Great friends, Residency at the most prestigious Hospital in Chicago, Beautiful girls, Perfect Car, in short a Perfect life until the DAMM BABY came…ExB..Enjoy!

**AN: Hello! Friends! This is my second Fanfic, so hope it entertains you enough to give me some reviews, lol. I don't have the best grammar or spelling, but I do have a story to tell and I hope you like them.**

_**I also took inspiration from many of the wonderful stories that I have read here and I wish that I could give credit to each of you. This is my attempt to finally give something back. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I took inspiration from Stephenie Meyer, but I do not own anything of Twilight.**_

**(AU; Cannon Pairings; All Human; Rated M)**

**Chapter-1**: CRYING SPAWN

**EOP**

I woke up with a killer headache and loud..I mean _really_ loud screaming, crying noise of a….baby?

"What the f**k?"

"Bro!Does your neighbor's little spawn has to wake up so early" Emmett asked, covering his ears under the pillow.

Neighbour's little spawn..baby

Wait a minute! My neighbor doesn't have a baby. There are three blonde bitches living together. One of the reason..I liked this place….

The Noise was getting louder…

Bloody Hell!I got of slowly as the room was spinning or _was that my head!_

As I came closer to the door, the crying sound was becoming louder and clear.

I opened the door and founded a basket lying there. And there was the source from where the hell of a crying baby was coming from…_a baby.._on a closer look…it was.._a baby with a note_…

Out of nowhere…My father' words started replaying in my head:

'_I know what you are doing Edward. But remember, if a lady comes to our door with your baby. I will take her in and throw you out on the road with nothing…absolutely nothing!So, you better change your ways now..rather than regretting it later on_.'

I slowly picked it up…not the crying baby…the note!

"_Hi there!My name is Zoey, I am 40 days old. If you want to change my name, you surely can. I am going to live with you as my mother has left me here because she was incapable of being a mother. Here is all the things I am going to need for a while. Please take good care of me._

_Love you Daddy_

_**Your Daughter,**_

_Zoey_

_Daughter…. Daughter…._

NO! NO..No..No..No…_No_….

I am So..so..so.._dead_!

**Like it?Love it?Hate it?**

**Reviews Please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : She Isn't Mine!

Chapter-1: SHE ISN'T MINE!

**EOP**

I re-read the letter again and again…

This can't be true….

"Man!What the hell" Emmett's booming voice came from behind.

I opened the door a little wider.

He gaped and looked at the still crying baby and he picked it up.

"Shh…sh…baby" the jerk coo-ed to the baby, as if _it _was _his._

Then it clicked..

I read the letter again.. for the nth time…

There wasn't my name in it.

Yayee..I felt ..squealing like a girl…

She isn't mine.

Thank God for that!

She isn't mine!Wow!

_Then who's is she?_

"Whose baby is this?" Emmett asked the question of the century, still looking in awe towards the baby.

"Yours" I said flatly and handed him the note.

_I am free..Yipee!_!

"Wait a minute""You do know that she can't be mine…right?""HOLY SHIT!She is yours!Isn't she?"

"Definitely not"

"Why not?"

"Because she is yours"

"Dude!She can't be mine"

"Why? Are you impotent?"

"Dude!No!Are you?"

"Definitely Not!"

"Then why can't she be yours? huh?"I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Because you know I have only been with Rose from the past 3 years and if Rose would have been pregnant, I would have known". Whipped

Then he looked at the baby with somewhat sad eyes and said "But I really wish she was ours. We had been trying for a year now. Rose would have been so happy". And with that Emmelina kissed the baby on the forehead and then cheeks.

"Great!Then from now on, she is all yours. Take it!"

"Dude!She is not it! she is a baby. A part of you and God knows who"

"Em, She can't be mine" "Why not?"

"Because..Because…"then I looked at the now asleep baby.

"She looks nothing like me. Plus I have always used protection" I said smugly.

"Are you sure?"

"Ofcourse"

"But Eddie" I cringed at the nickname "you are a doctor. And you know that the protection aren't 100% effective"

"I know..But she isn't mine..have a look at her. Does she look anything like me?"

And with that Emmelina brought the baby closer to my face and _actually_ started comparison. His eyes going back and forth from me to the baby.

"Dude!Her hair is the same weird color as yours. Even her lips are same. But her eyes are brown .."And with that Emmelina torn a piece of my hair from my head.

"Ow…!Dude!You know.. I don't like anybody touching my hairs"

"See"He said bringing my hair near the small or may I say negligible amount of growing hair on the baby's head. Freaking Illusional!

"She doesn't even have 1/8th inches of hair on her head"

"I know..still it's the same color..""Her head is so soft and so is her skin ".So Emmelina is back and was now running her finger on baby's head and cheek.

"Dude!Stop touching her like that! Its really creeping me out"

"Protective Daddy?"

"Shut up..Let me think…. some stork has delivered the baby to a wrong address by mistake."

"Dude…I don't think you have come to the right conclusion. Why don't we just have that paternity test and then we can find her mother? "When did Em got so smart?

"Find her mother and father..Because I swear Em!She just can't be mine!"I was yelling to the top of my voice..But I don't know who I was trying to convince..Him or me?

The baby woke up by my yelling and started to cry ..again!

Great!

She just can't be mine..right?

"What is her problem?" I grumbled.

I don't know! But maybe she is hungry. She had been here for a while and baby eats after every 2 hours or some shit!"

"2 hours…every 2 hours?"…But she had been here for what?10 minutes or 15?

"Yeah..But we still don't know when she had been fed last..Do you have some milk?There is a bottle in here "He said shuffling the baby's bag which she brought with her or should I say _her_ mother dumped with her.

"Yeah..In the fridge".

"Dude!..you gotta help me here…take this bottle and heat the milk a little bit and put it in the bottle and then give it to me" He said while trying to shush the baby.

I must have been staring like an idiot for a little long because he snapped his finger in front of me.

"Dude! Hurry!She is really hungry."

"Oh Baby.._Daddy_ is just preparing your milk and your favorite Uncle Em will feed you because your _Daddy_ is an idiot!"

I can tell ..he was getting a kick out of the whole 'daddy thing'.

"Em!She is not my…"

"I know!I know!"He cut me off "May be you don't know or don't wanna…"

I decided it was futile to fight with the big bear. So I prepared the freaking milk for the frea…ahem..baby.

_Why can't you say a bad word to the baby?_

Because she is a baby.

Now I am talking to myself!Can this day get any more freakier?

No! Don't answer that!

Em tried a lot to feed the even asked me to try.

But I refused to hold the baby.

Don't ask me 'why'.

Its not that I haven't touched a baby before. Its just that..I don't know why..but I was getting some strange sort of _pull_ towards _this_ baby, which was _really_.._really_ freaking me out!

_Pull..huh? Because she is your daughter dufus. _Again my brain started talking.

No! She isn't Its just that she is pretty and soft looking…

God! I need to stop talking to myself and thinking like a girl.

"I don't think she is gonna eat this" Em said while holding the still crying baby.

"Hmm…May be she is not hungry after all"

"I don't think so.."

"So?"

"May be she isn't comfortable, she is missing her mother or something" He looked worried." We Gotta do something ..Dude!."

"What can I do? As you can see Emmelina..I don't have an idea about a baby"

"Dude!Why are you getting so angry?"

"Because..Because.."Why Am I so angry?"Because…this baby is not stopping this crying shit and its making my head hurt" and my heart hurt too.

**Head or Heart…Reviews are must!:P**


	3. Chapter 3 : What If?

Chapter 3: WHAT IF?

BPOV

I left my 40 days old daughter at the door-step of a complete stranger.

I haven't slept since then..

_What can I do?_

_How Can I Sleep?_

_How can I go to work? For who?_

I felt empty, so hollow! Leaving such a tiny little angel in the hands of an irresponsible stranger.

What kind of mother I really am?

I don't deserve her!

I don't deserve a life!

No Wonder..Nobody loves me, even cares about me.

I am a complete loser, unlovable, undeserving…!

'_But maybe you should atleast check on your daughter_!'

What _her_ _father_ has done to her?' With this thought, I panicked. Although, yesterday I was prepared to spend the whole day standing near his kitchen window, his neighbor were getting suspicious.

A stupid blonde bitch even said to me, "Not Gonna Happen", thinking I am some kind of slut or something.

So, I had to leave, before _he_ comes out and find me.

Now, I am thinking I shouldn't have left.

_What if he has thrown her out?_

_No! He won't do that! Nobody can be that heartless! Can he?_

_What if he has given her up for adoption or something?_

_What if she is crying & he is not bothered?_

_What if she is hungry?_

_What if…Oh God! What did I do?_

I should just go and get my daughter back.

I will make some excuses that this was a mistake and she isn't _his_ or something.

_And then what? How you are going to raise her?_

I will do something !

_Something_? _You haven't been able to do anything with two jobs and now with no job what you are going to do. _

_A baby needs milk, clothes, proper shelter, care, love…_

Care & Love, I can give! But the rest?

Knock…Knock…

xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx

So Bella is going to take Zoey back!

Reviews please…


	4. Chapter 4 : Will do SOMETHING

Chapter 4: WILL DO SOMETHING

BPOV

Knock ..Knock…

Great! Now my landlord is back again with all the threatening of throwing me and my baby out because I hadn't paid the rent for…..err..a while.

Knock..Knock…

"I am coming…you jerk…"

I opened the door to find a redhead blonde bitch with huge and I mean huge rack …dressed like a complete whore..leaving so little to imagination …I can even see her barely clad through her almost transparent shirt, with a creepy looking blue-eyed ….drooling..guy standing beside her!

"What?"" Who are you? And What do you want?"

"A lot" The creepy bastard answered.

"Oh baby!Don't be so crude" the blonde mock scolded her.

And then both of them laugh, an evil laugh.

Suddenly I felt like I should kill them both. 

_Put yourself together Bella. _

"Hon..Let me introduce ourselves for you. I am Victoria..Vic for friends & this is" pointing to the guy "James"

"Jamie for you" with this he took my hand and was about to place a kiss on my knuckles..I snatched it away.

"Jamie !Don't scare her. She is just a kid. Remember Mrs Crowney said she is living with her mom & grandma"

"Grandma?" What are they talking about? I haven't seen my grandma since..well since I was born.

"Yeah The hot oldy said currently a woman is living with her baby and mother."

"So we are guessing by 'baby' she means 'you'..Right 'Baby'?" James asked with a wink.'

Tears started to threaten my eyes with the word 'Baby'

"So where is your mother..'Baby'..we need to talk to her"

"First of all..I am not 'baby'. I have a baby. And my mother is dead but it is none of your business and you creepy guy..keep your hands and eyes to yourself unless you want me to castrate you" I hissed.

"Hoa..Hoa…a Fiesty one!" he chuckled.

"So actually we are here to just take a look at the place. When are you leaving this place" The blonde bitch grinned.

"Hmm..I..I.."Shit..What I am gonna do" I will need a week time to find a job and a place"

"Job?""Oh"

"Okay… Listen! I know it must be hard being a teenage mom and all..But I think we need this place by tomorrow. We are leaving at a motel but this city is not exactly cheap and we really need to settle soon..so we can start tapping the asses around here"

"Tap What?" I asked confused.

Oh! I didn't mention it..Did I? James declared " We are hookers"

Great!

"I must confessed the vibes you gave, made me almost convinced that you might be a virgin. But you little slut. You have a baby." He chuckled."How old are you…16?17?"

I saw red. How dare he?

"I am not a slut And No! Neither I am a teenager. I am 22….."22" !" I sneered

"Wow!Now I am Jealous" The bitch said

"So you need a job"

"Why don't you work with us?"

"What?Are you fucking serious?" My blood was boiling.

"Its not like you disn't have sex..sweetheart. Just think ..getting paid for having fun" James grinned. . I wanted to punch them both and take all of their teeth out. Especially this James Guy.

"And you don't have to wear that shitty bag, you are wearing. Probably you will be able to eat properly and look a little presentable as well. Vicky said while inspecting me.

"And we can always teach you _everything_" He said eyeing me as I am a piece of meat.

_Count 1 to 10 Bella…Breathe In-Breathe out_

"Right Vic?"

"Yeah! But she needs to wash herself thoroughly before I touch her."

"Excuse me!" Ok ..Fine! I know I hadn't exactly taken a bath since I made that decision to give my baby to her daddy..since two day..But still…

"No way""I. am. Not. A. hooker. Or. Slut. Or. Whore." I yelled at them. I will never stoop that low.

"Your wish! But sweetheart we will need the apartment empty by tomorrow. So here is my number...call me..when you have it empty. Or either you can stay with us, _do_ what we _do_ or leave." James beamed at me.

"Fine! I will evacuate this precious castle by tomorrow". "But right now…you two piece of shit…just get out!" I took the paper from his hand.

The both laugh.."I really like this one" I heard the bitch say from across the hall.

I closed the door and tried to calm myself.

Then I decided ..That I should go and take my daughter back. We will leave this city and go somewhere else..do something else..leaving all the past behind.

I quickly showered and went to my baby's father's house. I Ring the doorbell ..so many times…

..No answer,….

I Knocked….No answer…where did this _douche_ _bag_ go?

I went to his neighbourhood and ring the doorbell.

A blonde opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"mm..The guy next door…"she cut me off.

"Yeah..that hottie has one crying baby the whole day…his niece or something…They took her to hospital…"

OH MY GOD!

What did he do to my daughter.

"Which Hospital?"

"I Don't know..they were just talking about taking the baby to the hospital…"

"Oh"

What would have happen to my baby?

Why would he take her to hospital?

Is she ill?

What did I do?

I will do something… I took the number of James from the pocket of my one and only jeans & I founde myself dialing.

I quickly dialed

"Hello?"

"Hey!Hon..I knew you will call"

"Is the offers still stands?"

"Ofcourse!With the look of your innocence..the whole town will be ours"

"Ok..Come by tomorrow morning!" tears ran freely to my cheeks.

I sat on _his _stairs and waited for my baby to come, so that her momma can take her home.

**So, She have decided to become a whore for her daughter's ..So..sad **

**What do you think?**

**Reviews please..:)**


	5. Chapter 5 :Preggo

Chapter 5: PREGGO

**EOP**

After the baby has been fed a little, I started getting ready, as to see whether this baby is mine or not.

But after I got fresh and up and while I and Em where sitting at the breakfast table.

I smell something really bad…Ewww…

I looked over to Em who had the sleeping baby on his lap and was eating like a pig.

Yup! Definitely this pig has farted and its smelling like ..'yuck'

"What the hell Em?""You are smelling like… yuck!"

"Dude! Its not me…its you! I think…and smell is like…Rotten Cheese sandwich!"

"Em! It isn't me…it's you!" "Smell yourself! It's coming from you"

" No!""Oh! I know , who is it?" It's her! It's her" he started exclaiming pointing the finger to his lap where the baby was staring back at him curiously.

"Ok..So go and clean her. I am going to die with this smell"

"No!"

"What? No?"

"She is your baby. You are going to clean her up" Suddenly placing the baby in my lap."Clean up your shit !Dude! Now!"

Although I had my doubts about the baby…But reluctantly I placed her on the table. Pulled her legs up and tried to figure out, how her stupid diaper was supposed to be removed.

"Em! Little help" I asked him, pleading with my eyes. 50 minutes and 20 seconds later…we finally managed to clean the baby.

But, by the time we clean her up. She started crying , again.

"It was time to feed her again" Em grumbled. I was also exhausted from our morning labor.

I suddenly noticed the time.

"Oh Shit..Em" "I completely forgot! Today, I am assisting Mr underhood with the surgery. I need to get going. Please bro! just for today, you manage the baby ""I will call you, you come to the hospital around lunch, then we can do the paternity test""But..oh no! I think..we should better get it done in another hospital" I was rambling while pulling my socks up.

"Dude! I can't handle her all alone. I am a guy not a nanny"

"Nanny! Yeah..a Nanny! That's what we need!If she is mine..I mean"

"Dude..you are rambling again."

"Fine..Do one thing call Alice and get a nanny for the baby..ok?"

"Now you want a nanny as well" He mumbled to himself."Ok!"

With that I was off for the day..I had never been so glad to work..as I am today!

EmPov

My best friend is an idiot.

Although Edward is good guy at heart. I know he still hasn't accepted the truth that he is not a teenager anymore.

But now, he has to grow up. Atleast for the sake of his daughter.

The first time I saw "His baby" I knew I also want a baby girl, first. Hopefully soon.

She was so cute. May be she looks like her mother more. But still she has certain glimpses of My Eddie boy.

Without the paternity test, I guess…He and I, we both know..whom she belongs to, which he has now confirmed, by asking for a Nanny.

Hmm…I guess now I should call my babysister 'Alice' she is a social worker. So maybe she will have contacts and all.

I quickly Dialled her number.

"Hello"

"Hey..Papa Bear!"

"hey Sis! I need your help"

"What happen Em..Everything ok?"

"Yeah..Yeah..Actually I just needed a Nanny"

"What? Come again? I don't think..I heard you correct"

"I. need. A. Nanny. ..Alice"

She squealed "Yipee….Is Rose Preggo?Really! Oh My God! I am going to be an aunt! We need to go shopping..hope it's a girl""But ..Em..It will take sometime for her to be born..isn't it?""Oh My! You are adopting..aren't you?""I mean..I am not against of adoption or anything..its just.." Energy bunny was rambling

"Alice! Stop it! Can I say something now?"

"Yup,,,,,sorry"

Yeah! So I need a nanny..and its not for my baby! It's for Edward's …errrr…Edward's friend's baby. Rose is not pregnant _yet_."

"Oh..I am sorry Em""But are you sure the baby is not yours?"

"Al!"

"Yeah..yeah..I know..you will never cheat on rose…!Then it might be Ed…" Freaking psychic Pixie

"Al! Its not ours. Its Edward's friend's baby who is living with Ed for sometime."

"Oh..ok!""I will see ..papa Bear..What I can do"

"Thanks..Al"

"Bye"

"Bye…baby sis"

The baby started crying again…..

Oh Shit..the cycle repeats…..

Edward didn't called the whole day. I ended up staying at his place with the baby for the whole day.

He came home midnight, really exhausted.

I have ordered some pizza, which left out he ate and went to sleep..I mean we tried..until the baby started crying again.

I know I desperately want a baby with my Rose, but this demonstration stated that I still need to be prepared more.

Boy! A baby takes up a lot of time and effort.

The next morning….I woke up with the ring of my cellphone..

"Hello"

"Hello! Papa Bear"

"Al?Why are you calling this early morning"

"What? Do you and you gay Friend Eddie need a nanny or not"

"What? You got a nanny..Ofcourse ..we need her""I mean..Eddie need her""Send her to Edward's place"

"Whoa..whoa..actually..there is this thing..you both need to know..so..wake him up…and put the phone on loudspeaker..But I don't want to talk to him..""kay?"

"Yeah..ok"

I woke Edward up. And he woke up after grumbling a little. Then I put the phone on loudspeaker.

"So.."Alice began.."I have got the nanny..But the problem is ..she is a teenager""She is having some financial problem..so she really needs money..so she can save some and then go to college. But I don't want any funny business with her. She is really _innocent_ and fragile. So if your friend can keep his hand to himself…."

"Ofcourse..I won't touch a stupid teenager..What am I? I rapist?" Edward sneered.

"Ed"I warned.

"Oh..Okay..then I will send her to Edward's place today. Don't torture her. She is very sweet with kids and had babysit several times. So..No problem there. But she will be staying there..so just be careful" Alice was warning again.

"Yeah Yeah" Edward said, Nonchantly.

After that we all got ready and went to another hospital for the paternity test.

As expected, The paternity test proved that Zoey indeed is Edward's daughter.

Edward had taken a day off..for the baby..So I decided to go to my place to my babe 'Rose'

**Reviews please…**


	6. Chapter 6 : That Guy

Chapter 6: THAT GUY

**BPOV**

"Mm..Miss! Oh Hello..….wake up…"someone was shaking me through electric current.

_What the fucking hell?_

"Uh-uh…"I must have drifted off, while waiting.

I opened my eyes and saw a guy with penetrating grey-green eyes..staring right back at me.

I jumped on my feet and when I see him…actually see him with my now wide-awake eyes. I actually recognized him.

Same hair colour as Zoey…He is..That guy.

_The guy_ who took advantage of him.

_The guy_, who is so irresponsible, that he didn't even bother to use a fucking rubber.

_The guy_ who got me pregnant.

_The guy_ who is more like a pretty boy. _Oh_ _I know the kind_.

The guy, who is the father of my daughter.

"mm..miss! Will you like to go inside?..So that we can talk?"

HOLY FUCKING COW!

He recognized me. SHIT! Now he knows that Zoey is his and mine.

How I am going to convince him to give her back?

"Miss?" He asked again.

I nodded, and followed him inside.

His house was the not that same as I remembered. He is Rich. _Not a good sign_. He motioned me to sit on the couch.

"Hi! I am Edward""What is your name?"

Edward?ok!He remember my face..but not my name?

"mm..Bella!"

"So..I just want to tell you that I know nothing about a baby. I am..err…a new father."

"Where is the baby?"

"mm..inside!""But I want to clear everything..See..I am not at home..most of the time! So you need to be with her all the time. I will take care of everything..like your clothing..fooding…Plus your salary will 350$ per week.." he trailed off.

"But why will you do that?"

"mm..what?Is the salary not sufficient ?It's negotiable! I don't know what are the standards for the salary of a Nanny"

"Nanny?"What the hell he is talking about?

"Yeah"" I know…probably you are not that qualified..But I understand your circumstances…"

So, He is thinking, I am here for the job of a nanny to…to..to my baby..!

'_I will do something..anything! This is your opportunity!' _My brain screamed at me.

"Ok..""I will take it!mmm…But the salary…is too much"I can't take money from the father of my baby for raising If I don't take anything..he will be suspicious.

"Oh..So how much do you want?"

"100$ per week"

"Only 100$""Are you sure?""I don't think you will be able to pay for your college next week with it"

"Mm..then 200$ will be fine"

"Ok..200$ it is…"

With that he showed me my room (Guest room) and the rest of the house.

"I don't have space for the nursery…"

I cut him off "No! Its fine..She can stay with me in my room".."If you don't mind" I added.

"Yeah..seems logical to me" At that moment, we both got startled by the sound of Zoey's crying coming from his room.

"I will take her" I said and almost ran to his room.

I saw Zoey crying in his bed. I picked her up.

"Shh..Shh..I am here now..I am here" Tears started threatening my eyes. But I have to control myself. I can't let Edward see them.

Zoey immediately stopped crying and was looking at me.

I guess..even so little…My baby girl has recognized me.

I looked up and saw Edward standing at the door looking at us.

"She is so tiny"

"Yeah" I agreed lamely.

mm..I am going to get fresh and up, then we can haave dinner.

"Yeah..okay..I will feed the baby then"

"Okay" With that he was gone.

That was awkward.

So, Yeah! Bella is going to babysit her own baby. Funny!

Edward and Bella had drunken their ass off that night. So, Bella knows about where Edward lives, But doesn't remember his eyes clearly.

And as for Edward goes…He Doesn't remember at all..Because in my story he does only Blondes..;)..Next update..That Night..When Zoey was conceived..;)

**REVIEWS PLEASE..:)**


	7. Chapter 7 : That Night!

**Hello! Friends, Thanks for such an amazing response. But I am still not getting as much reviews as hits. It's a little depressing. So, Don't make me depress..pretty please. Review gives more..than they are worth for…So, hit the button and write your point of view about this story!**

**Love- Soniya**

**LEMON ALERT…..**

Chapter 7: THAT NIGHT

**BPOV**

After having dinner with my Baby's father, I went to bed. Zoey was already asleep atleast for 3 hours more, then she will need feeding.

I tried to sleep, but couldn't. His grey-green eyes were all I could see, whenever I close my eyes.

Now I know whom _those_ eyes belong to, which had been making its presence in every dream I have dreamt in the past 10 months.

I thought of that night which has landed me here….That Night

**FLASHBACK**

It was my birthday. I hate my birthday, ever since I was a kid. I was working at the diner that evening, as the waitress.

Suddenly my colleague and only good friend asked me what I am doing on my birthday night.

"Nothing..Jes! I am just going home and then to bed. I am really tired. Just like every other day" I shrugged.

"Come-on! Not everyday, a girl turns to 21 " "I and Brian are going to this new club which has opened downtown. Come with us. His friend works there, we even have passes with free booze."

"No..Jes..you know I don't go to clubs!"

"I know..Bella..But its your 21st birthday! Live a little. You don't even date!"

"Yeah..Yeah..Neither I have time nor the interest in wasting time with dogs called 'men'"

"Oh..Bella..Fine! Don't date! If you come with me ..today!""I promise, I will not ever say anything about dating..or will try to set you up with anyone.""Please please..Cherry on the top ..please!"Now she started pleading in a child like voice, with a puppy face.

How I wish I would have said 'no'

"You promise?"

"I promise"

"Okay …then"" But I will leave within half an hour..Renee will go crazy..if I come home late…"

"Okay. Thats cool! Thank you so much for coming..Bella "She beamed.

I smiled.

We went to the gate of the club, where Jes's Boyfriend 'Brian' was waiting for us.

He didn't looked at me, because he knew me too well, to say or do anything that gives me a chance to break his nose.

After getting in, Jes and Brian went to the dance floor. I , on the other hand decide to have some Drink.

I had drink beer, during my High School.

But tonight I ordered Vodka. It was nice, was somehow helping me forget about my flighty Dad, my drug obsessed mother, my shattered dream of going to college, my financial problems, my shitty life…."

I don't know how much I drank…

The next thing I know is morning….

I opened my eyes with a killing headache.

My mouth tasted shitty.

I looked around…It wasn't my and Renee's room.

Something..Somebody stirred beside me…who wasn't Renee!

It was a 'he'..a Man..a naked man….a very naked man. His face was towards the other side..So I just saw that his skin was really pale, he had weird bronzed colored hair!

I looked down at myself..I was equally naked….as the day I was born!

SHIT!

My whole body was aching. His arm was lying lazily on my exposed chest. I slowly removed myself from his arm

I wasn't even able to stand up properly. I was so sore _there_.

I grabbed my clothes, which were scattered in his bedroom, hall and kitchen along with his clothes. Oh God! What Did we do?

Once I was dressed, completely. I did the walk of shame from his apartment.

After closing his door, I stood there, for what seems an eternity.

I lost my virginity to a faceless, nameless man, a stranger, whom I didn't know! Who doesn't know me!

I went home and washed myself thoroughly, Renee was screaming…But I wasn't listening.

Something Died inside me that night.

But what I didn't know was..something..somebody has already taken place, to grow inside me that night.

**End of flashback-**

**Actual happening at that night!**

While Bella was drinking one shot after another, thinking about her miserable life. Edward noticed her, sitting all by herself, who was Drunk as well.

"Hello! Miss" Edward slurred

"Um..hello! Who are you?"

"I am good for nothing ..Dr Edward Cullen"

Bella giggled "Good! Join the club! I am good for nothing 'Nobody Isabella Swan'"

'Wow..So Miss Nobody…What you will like to have?"

"mm..Are you a genie?"

"hmm..No..Don't think so!""If I would have been a genie, I would have made my father happy ..long back"

"Oh..Father Problem"

"Nop..My father is a problem…I just failed a class test and he lashed out on me on phone. Can you believe it. I mean I am 23!Not a school going 5 year old anymore."

"Yeah..I know..What you mean! I completely understand. My mother ..pssh..nop..Renee..is the same""I am always nothing for her…not good enough"

"mm..How old are you? You are old enough to be drinking?" Edward took the drink from Bella's hand.

"Heyyy…It's an open bar..you dumbass..Get your drink by yourself! Today is my 21st birthday, so I can Drink all these drinks..if I want""

"Hoa..today is your 21st birthday! We should celebrate" Edward Declared and then he stood on the table and yelled "Waiter! Waiter! Bring the champagne for my lady. Today is her 21st birthday"(normally they don't serve champagne in an open bar, but as for the birthday and the scene he was causing the manager agreed)

Edward opened the champagne…"Happy Birthday Miss Nobody"

After that they both drank the whole champagne, whereas 'the good friend' Jes was nowhere to be seen…went somewhere to fuck Brian O' Brian…

After the whole Champagne celebration..Edward asked his 'Nobody' for a dance. She agreed.

While Dancing, pressed against each other so close, Edward leaned down for a kiss.

He pushed his tongue against her lips. He wanted to enter her mouth and roam around. She opened her mouth and his tongue slammed into her mouth. They were kissing like there is no tomorrow. It felt like 'first kiss ever' to both of them.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her tongue started to play with his and his hands were roaming around her back and ass. He wanted her closer, but she was against him already.

The crowd was going crazy …

Edward asked Bella" Shall we take this to home"

"Home?yeah..sounds really..really good..but I can't walk!Will you carry me"

"Yup..Sure..anything for my mistress"

Bella giggled "Nobody has treated me like this..in my whole miserable life"

"Really?"

"Yeah..Really!Nobody pampers me..because Nobody loves me. I am all alone" She said with a single drop of tear which Edward caught.

"Heyy…I am also alone..But see..'I am happy' and from now onwards..you will never be alone..I promise!You will be loved..always..!please don't cry..My princess" He really kept his promise by giving a small part of himself to Bella for life.

"Oh! You are too good to be true." With that Bella crashed her lips with his. He walked towards a cab with Bella in his arms.

He first deposited her in the seat, then he climbed in.

He gave the address to the Cabbie, then resumed to kissing Bella.

Both of their hands where everywhere on each other.

As soon the Cab stopped, Edward pulled Bella into his arms.

Bella was desperately kissing him, nipping on his neck, when he was trying to open the door of his house.

As they entered the house, Edward pinned Bella on the door. Their kissed was passionate but rushed, soon they had to break for the need of air. But Edward didn't stop, he moved toward her jaw, neck collarbone…and then he took her T-shirt overhead and yanked it away.

Edward wrapped his arm behind her back to unclasp her bra. She arched her back to make it easier for him. All she saw of it was a streak flying across the apartment. Their lips met in the most alluring way as their mouths battled for power. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. They were bumping into the wall, the couch, the furniture… in the heat of passion. But they finally made it to his bedroom.

Edward moved his hand from her waist, grazing her sides, when he lay her down to his bed. Then he hovered over her and started playing with her breast, he took the nipple in his mouth, a small moan escape Bella's lips. Taking this as a good sign, Edward started nipping and biting and sucking her breasts, one after another. Feathering her chest with final kisses, he began moving south in between her breasts down to her belly button and back to her collar bone.

His kisses were filled with lust, he again began trailing downward but this time he didn't stop at her navel. Edward looked into her eyes while he rolled her panties down her hips and off her legs, silently asking for permission. She nodded without thinking. He then kissed her lips again with so much passion, need and pain-pleasure, while entering her in one swift motion.

He could see the small tears rolling down her cheek, but since he didn't feel any hymen, he assumed it as 'happy tears', due to the shockingly electrified passion, they were both feeling.

He began to thrust into her..in and out..bringing them both to their climax and then collapsed on her. But soon he rolled over to his sides and passed out beside an equally asleep Bella.

Next morning when Edward woke up, All he saw was a messy house but an empty bed.

He tried to recall as what had happened last night. But could remember nothing, which made him really sad as if he had just lost the most important thing of his life, but unknowing the reason, he shrugged it off.

Edward hadn't had a 'one night stand' in the last 2 years, so there was no chance he will go down that road now.

So, He assumed he must have drunken his ass off and ended up whacking off.

**This was my first take on lemons. I am not sure whether it was good or not. Buy..Heyyy..I tried. Lol…**

**Now back to the story..Yeah..they both don't remember actually what happened that night. So I have to write about the actual you like it!**

Love-Soniya

**Thanks for reading and please Review..:)**


	8. Chapter 8 : Witch Bella

Chapter-8: WITCH BELLA

**EOP**

Bella was really weird. She was so thin and her clothes…She was really poor.

She makes 10 kinds of faces when she looked at me, as she doesn't even want to be here with me. But she had to, because I know she needs the job as bad, as I need somebody to take care of that …damm baby!

The baby seemed to be calm in her presence. If she wouldn't have been a brunette, teenager, unknown and sort of malnourished ..I would have thought ..she _is_ the birth mother of that baby.

But..Me going for her..No chance in freaking hell!

I tried to be civil with her…I didn't want to scare her away.

So, I offered her to have dinner with me. We ate it in complete silence. She didn't even looked up at me from her plate. But ate only a little.

But what I hated was…She didn't even washed her own plate..And left it in the sink. And then went back to her room and closed the door, immediately.

I knocked it thrice…but no response.

What does she think, Who am I?

Her cook? Servant? Slave? father? Caretaker?

Anyway..I washed them too and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up with the smell of pancakes…

_Yummy_

I went into the kitchen and saw Bella cooking.

I grinned to myself. _So what if she hadn't done the dishes last night. May be she was just tired. God knows how long she had been waiting for us on the stairs. _I try reasoning.

I looked around..my kitchen was a mess. Despite that, I smiled and said "Good morning!"

She stiffened but nodded.._What the hell?Can't she atleast greet me in return. Anyway as long as the dam baby is getting what she wants and I am greeted with a nice breakfast..I don't mind her silent record playing._

I sat on the kitchen tool…suddenly she said "I have used some of the ingredients from the kitchen, You can deduct its worth from my salary"

What?"No..Its fine! I said free food and shelter..Didn't I?" Trying to be humble.

"Oh-kay"..By the time the pancakes were ready, I saw..she made only 4 of them, took them in 1 plate and sat with it, on the stool farthest from me. _As if I wasn't even there. _

Now, I was furious! _I offered her dinner last night..didn't I?_

Then I washed her dishes and cleaned up the kitchen as well..all by myself. She can't even offer me a breakfast?

_Who the hell does she think she is?_

Any girl will kill..to be with me in the same freaking house..But here she is…

"What is there for breakfast?" I asked nonchantly.

"I don't know. I already had mine and Even Zoey had been fed. So..it's your kitchen ..make whatever you want for _yourself!_!"

Arrrghh…"What? You didn't made anything for me?"

"Why would I?"

"mm..let me think..Because I hired you for that..yesterday!Remember?or you are suffering from amnesia?"

"I don't remember anything about _I_ making meals for _you_ in our conversation! I am just here to take care of the baby..not you..Big baby" She yelled

_She fucking yelled at me._

"Ofcourse…you will! Let me tell you one thing….you better what out the little mouth you have got there young lady…I am trying to be civil here! And you are behaving as if..I had killed your puppy or boiled your kittens alive."

"Hmph..ok..So tell me in details…What you want me to do?"

My nostrils were flaring."Fine! You will take care of the baby…make proper meals..sometimes I may or _may_ _not_ be able to help you. You will wash your own dishes…I will wash mine! You will be washing the clothes, do grocery shopping, clean the house, although since I have a cleaning crew, who comes on weekend. If _necessary_..you will be doing it." I may have said a bit of extra work, since she actually wasn't there for _me_.

" So I am your fucking slave now?" She asked furiously.

"Bella!" I warned.

After a moment of contemplating with herself ..She sighed "Fine" "But I can't go alone with Zoey for grocery shopping..she is too little."

Seems logical to me.

"Fine then..either I will go with you or will take Zoey while you are on it!"

"Okay"" So…right now..what are we gonna do?"

What? Does she wants to watch a movie or play baseball with me? Are we friends now?

"I mean are you coming with me for grocery shopping or should I go alone?"

I was confused. Fuck..is she some psycho? I didn't mean her to go for it now?

"There is nothing in the kitchen.. Elmand" She sighed.

"Edward" I corrected.."Wait for 20 minutes..I will get fresh and up and have some cereals for breakfast, _just for today_." I looked at her pointedly.

**Days passed by..**

Me and Bella were the same..fighting like Dog and cat over small-small stuffs like her annoying habit of making the house dirty, putting the clothes beside the hamper instead of inside, keeping the magazine out of order, misplacing the remote of television, blah blah…

I was getting really annoyed.

My whole life has changed since the baby has arrived.

My house is not my house anymore. It is stuffed with all the baby shit and Bella shit.

I don't have even peace anymore..Either the dam baby is crying or that Witch is constantly nagging about something, arguing with me. I don't even get enough time to jack off, because every time I took a _shower_, Bella yells to 'hurry up'. I do it in my bedroom sometimes, though.

I got so sexually frustrated, that to my mortification I once had a sex dream about Bella! Freaking hell!

I don't fucking know..who I am anymore?

Bella was a Witch…atleast with me. With the baby..she was a different story..she loved her like she was her own. _I sometimes wonder does she have small siblings or something._

But the moment I am nearby, she behaved as if I am a monster. But it's quite the opposite.

The difference in the way she interact with me and the baby makes me wonder if she is Bi-polar or something..or it's just me..because as far as I remember I have done nothing wrong to her.

I was a perfect gentleman at least the _first_ day..when she came…_until _she got on my nerves….

My self- doubt soon vanished when One day Em came to our house to hang out.

Bella was busy with the baby, so I opened the door.

"Hey..dude!'sup? You seem to disappear from the face of earth"

"Yeah..I know..I have been busy"

"Busy?huh?..So who is she?"Em wiggle his eyebrow, thinking I have some girl inside….

Suddenly Bella came out with the empty bowl of baby food in her hand.

Em looked at her, then at me, then again at her and commented "Nice!"

Bella made a disgusting face.

I thought of testing my theory.

Beside… I was also worried that If Em said anything sexual about Bella..she may cut off my balls….

So I quickly introduced them.

"Bella..This is my best friend Em"

"Em…This is Bella…Zoey's Nanny"

"More like his slave" She huffed.

Em looked at her curiously then stepped closer and pulled one hair out of her head and said" Is that a grey hair..Belly boo"

Bella smack his hand away ..hard.

I gaped..

" Listen you bully…Don't you dare touch any part of my body without my permission" She glared at him with her fist clenched, jaw tight.

"And Don't…don't even think about giving me any fucking nick-name with sexual innuendo..if you care for your balls"

Em looked terrified. I somehow find it..funny and was trying hard to suppress my laughter. May be because it wasn't my balls that are in question here and relieved…it wasn't just me ..with whom she was soo…Generous! Phew!

She glared at me for a second and then walked away..

" Dude! What are you doing with that Bitch?"

" Em..she is Witch ..not Bitch.."I grumbled…"stop panicking""I have been living with her for more than a month now."

"You can't let our baby..near her! What if..she turned out like her?""I don't even want to imagine..what it would be like?" He took his head in his hands and grimaced. _Our baby?_

Em was a huge guy and watching him getting frightened by such a tiny girl was hilarious.

"A baby should be loved Edward…not be scarred by a witch""God only knows..what she does with her..when you are off to work!"

I know Bella was tough on other people..But I knew for sure..she will never ever hurt the baby.

"Stop being Drama queen..She is good to the baby. Its just the rest of world..she is annoyed with..I think. Besides I don't want to have a rise in Alice's hit list"

"you think?Stop thinking from your penis and start thinking from your head""You need to replace her..as soon as possible. I got some really different vibes from her."

"Yeah..I saw that.."I chuckled…."You don't understand. I need her..now. And what choices do I have"" I had tried to find out the baby's mother""But all in vain" Nobody I knew was pregnant""It's like this damm baby has born miraculously"

"Have you checked with _all the girls_ you have slept with?" He asked stunned.

"mm..No..not all..Just the girls I have been within the past 1 year time or so?""The baby is two and half month now, so I though it will be best."" But nothing came out of it" I said..defeated.

"Ed..Did you…"he was fidgeting ..looking down "Did you, by any chance, had a one-night stand with anyone"

_What_?"What? Fuck No..Em! You know I won't do that ever _again! _I have learned my lesson pretty well .._last time_." I gulped.

"What about Tanya…during that time you were fucking her..right?"

"Yeah..I tried to reach her, but she has been in paris for some fashion show in march and she didn't look pregnant at all"" Beside..I don't have one night stands, doesn't mean I don't date..Tanya and I were not steady or anything"

"So you have fucked others, while you were with Tanya?"

"Yeah…But I dated them... before jumping in bed with them"

"That comes under one night stand..my boy"

"No..It doesn't. I take them for Atleast two dates..before that" "I even took Simolie for three dates before doing it with her" I blurted out

"You fucked Rosalie's baby sister?"

"Yeah..I didn't mean to""She asked for it"

"I know..she had that 'I wanna ride your disco stick' eyes..since she saw you last month."

"No..I haven't fucked her recently..that was 5 months back..on Rose's birthday""Infact..I haven't fucked anyone in a while"

"What?"His jaw dropped."Is my Eddie boy has finally decided to stop playing? never knew ..will see such day…celibating..huh?"

"No! I haven't deliberately decided to celibate or anything""I just don't get time and place for it anymore"

He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I know…But try to deal with a baby and a _witch_ at the same time"

"Ohh..She will probably kick your ass if you bring anyone here"

"What?No way! This is my house..and I am the boss! She can't..won't do anything!" I said ..not knowing whether I was trying to convince him or myself.

"Fine! dude..Why are you getting so..aggressive on me!"" She is rubbing off on you"

"We will see..""Let's go out for a drink"

He whistle" And get you a date..so little Eddie can have some action"

I groaned but chuckled.

It felt good to see him.

So, Edward had a sex dream about Bella….Poor guy is searching for the girl around in the world , who is settled ..next to his own room!hehe….

**Thanks for reading and please Review..:)**


	9. Chapter 9 : Sex And Parents

Chapter 9 : SEX AND PARENTS

**BPOV**

Arghhh…I hate him! Good for nothing..pretty looking rich spoilt brat.

I don't believe I let him stuck his.._thing_…into me! _Ew_…

Even the thought is so..repulsive.

He behaves as if he owns the world…as if he own _me_.

I always give him left… .right to make sure..he knows his place.

He is always arguing with me..as if it's a torture to live with me under the same roof.

If he only knows…Seeing the face of the guy who ruined your life..everyday…is a plain torture..which I am going through.

He is the villain of the story….always yelling, treating me as a slave 'I am hungry' 'Where is my blue shirt' ' Did you wash my jeans'..as if I am _his_ mom, not Zoey's.

Big baby….with OCD problem, yet he keeps the toilet seat up, fights with the curtains…etc etc..

And don't even get me started with Zoey, He calls her 'the baby' all the time. I mean I know she is a baby. But he should learn to call her 'Zoey'.

He hold her sometime, nowadays, even gives her a kiss on forehead before going to work.

But still, rather than that, he makes no effort at all.

All the household is my business, Zoey is my business.

He can't even take care of Zoey for few hours by himself, while I do the grocery shopping. So, he tags along every fucking time I do that.

And what do I get?

The counter lady… the other lady customer..every bimbo in the city , we came across… eye fucking him, while I am standing right there with him, with his baby.

_Don't think I am jealous or anything._

Far from it. I don't want him. But I don't want them to want him, either.

If I am alone, so should he.

If he got married, then What I am going to do?

_I know I am selfish, mean bitch..blah blah blah…_

But that's who I am! No shame there.

I hate him…I hate this world..I hate myself..I hate my mom for bringing me in this world and not taking care of me…I hate my dad..for running away..I hate both of them for dying on me….Oh God! I hate _everything_..Everything..except my Zoey! I love my baby.

She is the only thing for which I wake up in the morning.

She is my life for which I am even willing to tolerate that fucking bastard who fathered her. I hate him so..…

Thankfully, not even once ..he tried anything physically with me..But his friend…I wanted to smash his face….Bully!

After his Bully friend and he went ..God knows where..I cleaned up the house and breastfed Zoey ( I do that when _He_ is not around), had dinner, kept some for the 'big Baby' then went to my bed, but couldn't sleep. So I went to his bedroom.

Today was my Birthday.

Just one year back. I was here…in the same house..in the same bed with him.

I was getting really restless.

It was 3 am, he still wasn't back. I thought of calling him, but couldn't. So I was lay down on his bed, _waiting_, For sleep or him..I don't know.

I heard something…may be he is back…

I went to the open the front door.

There he was, High as a kite, Trying to open the door of _our_ _house_, from his _car_ keys…Talk about Smartass!

He looked at me "Oops…You are awaaake!" he slurred.

"Yeah.."I moved some..so he could come in.

He stumbled. I tried to steady him. He put his arms around my shoulder for support.

I felt something..something like Electric shock… which I feels whenever we touch, by mistake ofcourse.

"How much have you drink?"

"Mm..I don't remember .._Momma_" He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

The remote was lying on the floor on which I tripled, because of me..he also lost balanced. And suddenly, we both were on the floor. I was underneath him and he was on top of me.

We stared at each other in silence.

His green-grey eyes has turned into a darker shade of green.

_Don't look at those eyes…they are gonna start haunting you again!_

He really is beautiful.

_So..Shallow..Bella!_

Now I know what the fuss is all about. Why the girls looked at him dreamily.

_But he is not your dream. You hate him!_

He is sexy as fuck, even when he is drunk.

_You don't wanna repeat your mistake which you made just one year ago!_

His breathing hitched and I felt his breath hit my face.

He smells so good, I wonder what he taste like?

_Smell? Taste?Abort! abort! _

Our lips were inches apart..

_Move bella…Move Away!_

I listened to my inner monologue and tried to move..more like wiggling underneath him.

"Your eyes are so ..sooo..deep" He said, ignoring my movement.

"I..Umm…"

"You are sopt" (Soft)He noted with a beautiful but innocent smile.

_I don't like where this is going._

"You love my baby..but haaaaate meeee" He lips pouted, then he made a sad face, but quickly recovered.

"You and the baby have changed everydammthing" He grimaced.

"But you knowwww waaaaat?"

I raised my eyebrow, still trying to get out from his grasp, before I do something really stupid. 

" This…" He pointed roundly towards our surrounding" Feels more like home..now!"

I was really..I mean really surprised by his confession.

I smiled.

Drunken Edward is not at all as bad as sober Edward.

I felt good.

"Will you get up now? You are not exactly light Edward."

"You are so tiny""inny-mini tiny" he chuckled while trying to get up.

I immediately felt the loss.

He was holding the table for support, then he sat on the couch.

I decided to sit beside him.

For some reason I wanted to talk to this nice/drunk Edward.

He leaned into me, place his head on my shoulder.

I sighed..

We sat there for a while.

I liked it…I felt like everything is alright. I belong to somewhere. It was a strange feeling of …contentment?

He broke the silence.

"I think..I really need to get laid"

I was shocked.

_Told you..not liking where this going. He just wants to get laid..like that day..you stupid girl._

"What you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing…was just telling you"

"Oh" oh really? I doubt that.

_Then why are you still sitting there?_

"It has been a longggg tiiime..I had been with a woman".."like sexually" He amended raising his hand in the air.

"I don't know..who is the mother of my child."He said changing the topic.

I didn't said anything.

"I don't do one night stand"

I wanted to laugh at that.

"You know…I proved myself a failure and him a genius!…That _he_ was always right"

This got my attention. I raised my eyebrow..how?

Edward had everything…even if I hate to admit it…he was an intern at a hospital..so definitely he was smart to become a doctor ..right?

And then..he was pretty, handsome, funny, kind of pussy magnet. Then why would anyone see him as a failure.

_Talking about a failure..he should have a better look at me._

"He used to think..that I will have a kid in my teenage year and then will ruined my life"

Oh..so he thinks ..he is a failure..because of our baby?

"So, you think ..Zoey.."I couldn't say it.

"No! I love her""And trust me..she is not a distraction at all""I am still working really hard""But..yeah…I have to cut down my time..with _everything_ _else_"

Ok..now I see..where was he going with his girls problem to dad problem.

Men!

"They can never know that I am a father"

I liked it the way he said 'father'. He had said that many times before ..but mostly in the mid of an argument or…

It was said either in disgust or to prove his point.

But tonight he said it with a sense of proud and love.

I smiled to myself. Atleast there was a hope for my Zoey to have _love..her much deserved love_.

But they can't know? They?His parents?

There was silence again. The next thing I know is morning.

I woke up and saw a sleeping Edward on my Lap?

_What is wrong with me?_

Again I woke up with the same man, exactly after one year!

Thank God! Atleast this time we both were dressed.

I tried to remove his head from my lap. My back was hurting real bad by sleeping in this position on the couch.

Zoey! Oh…she must be hungry…

I tried again.

His eyelid flustered open…

He looked at me with wide eyes…shocked? surprised?

Then he screamed "oh Shit" and stood up rapidly in front of me

"Shit..my head hurts" then he looked in my eyes….

_Those eyes…._

"I didn't do anything?did I?" His eyes were concerned. He was looking all over my body, not in a lusting way..but like a checking way.

"No!""You was drunk, we talked and then fell asleep "Before he say anything…I said "I have to get Zoey"

and ran toward my room to get Zoey.

The breakfast was a little awkward…We didn't talk at all…

The rest of the week was same. Same old stuff minus arguing…

I don't know what changed….But I miss those arguments and fighting.

I felt..invisible again.

The weekend came again.

On this Saturday night…Edward went out…looking like a supermodel..a sex God, all cleaned up and all.

I heard him talking to his friend..to that Bully. They were going to some club.

_Is he going to get drunk again?_

I don't know why…but I was excited…I know it's so wrong!

But my hope was just May be ..we could talk more….

But to my disappointment..he came back around midnight and very sober, but he seemed happy?

The next Sunday….

During brunch he came and said

"Hmm..Bella…I need to talk to you"

Maybe he is going to talk about that night….not that.._that _night. The drunken chatting night.

"I have a friend coming…."

The door bell rang..

"Oh-kay…she is here"

_She_?

He opened the door and a beautiful brunette showed up.

"Hey honey" she greeted him and then shoved her tongue down his throat.

Eww..gag!

"B….first come inside"

"Nuh..you are going to come inside of me..pretty soon..handsome" She winked at him. He chuckled

Whore…..

Edward introduced us…

"Bella this is Bianna, my erm..friend"

"Bianna ..this is Bella..My baby's nanny"

"Oh! Where is your baby "She squealed "I love kids" She said with a fake smile.

"Here ..this way.."they were about to go to my room..I stopped them

"I will get Zoey"I said

"O-kay"

"Wow..Zoey..such a sweet name" She sounded like a hyna..over excited..fake and stupid!

I brought Zoey to them and saw the making out on the couch..Edward's hands were inside her shirt… on her…breasts?

Where is Modesty?

I wanted to throw _both_ of them out.

I can't let this 'dustBIN' be the step-mom of my Zoey. She deserve better.

I will talk about it with him..later on….Once the slut leave my home.

I cleared my throat. They separated.

"here" I handed Zoey to Edward.

She cooed to her, leaning onto Edward. Her breast pressed against his arms.

I wanted to shooed her hand away from my kid, punch her on her face, ripped her in two… but couldn't.

I felt like crying…But didn't.

I _am_ strong.

Edward ordered take out, as I refused to cook anything for that slut.

We ate in silence.

Around 7 pm

She said "Honey..I was thinking..we should have a sleep over"

Slut…!

"mmm..B..this is our 2nd date""We need to have one more"

What does that suppose to mean? Is he following that teenage 3 dating rule..BIG BABY!

"Oh..yeah..I forgot! So second base it it.."

TMI!TMI!

He smiled his crooked smile..

And both of them left..God knows where..to do what?

I know..to do what?DISGUSTING!

Edward came back around midnight again.

I didn't woke up from the bed.

Let him do..whatever he wants…I will talk to him tomorrow.

On Monday morning..I woke up early..did all my chores..and was ready with breakfast at 7am.

Edward woke up and came to kitchen.

He looked confused….seeing the house so tidy, breakfast ready and all…

"I want to talk to you" I said.

"About what?"

" About the things ..that are inappropriate"

"Look..I really don't remember what happened that night..But I am sorry"" I was ..mm..kind of frustrated""But Now I am taking care of it""It will never ever happen again"

"I know"

"You know?You know what?"

"That you were sexually frustrated"

"What? I told you that" he mumbled something else as well ..I couldn't hear it.

Drunken Edward is so better for talking….

"But I want to take out your sexual frustration outside this house"

"Excuse me?"

""You heard me!"

"So..Now you are jealous?"

"No! I am not""I don't want Zoey to see you groping a slut!"I yelled

"Listen..its none of your business! She is my daughter"

"But..I am raising her. And I will raise her good..not to be a slut..thinking it's alright to be groped in front of company"

He took a deep breath.

"You just do your work and let me worry about my daughter's thoughts""She is a baby..just little over 2 months…She knows nothing"

"I know..what she knows""babies can sense things!"

""Oh..really? Because I think you are over exaggerating!"He yelled

"Fine! Then I will leave…have fun with your whore"

I regretted the moment ..that words left my mouth. I can't leave..not without Zoey.

What if..he said ok?

I am just a nanny after all…SHIT!Shit!Shit!

He took a deep breath.

"Listen..Bella..I think..I should tell you something..I was about to ..when B showed up ..yesterday." he mumbled "It's better to tell her, then keep on fighting"

"My parents are coming next week."

Huh? so?

"They won't be staying…probably just for few hours or a day..maybe" He shrugged

Where he is going with this again?

Why his sexual life is always related to his parents?

"So..I _need_ B" He looked up in my eyes_. Don't get yourself lost in those eyes..Bella_

Seeing my confusion..He continued" Not _only_ for sex..But for the baby as well"

"What?"

What it had to do with _my_ baby?

"Let me explain this to you..from the beginning…ok?"

"Me and my Dad are not really on good terms regarding my studies and career, for years now"

"I know.."

He looked surprised…but continued..

"So..Since they are coming..I can't throw my kid out! Can I?"

_You better not! Or I will castrate you!_

"So I decided to start dating B…I don't even like Brunette…but she works at a day care and is good with kids"

Ok..I lost the track..again!

"What I mean here…is..it will be pretty convincible..that B is The mother of Zoey""And I can always tell my parents..that I am dating a girl who has a baby"

What ?No! That slut can't be the mother of my baby..not even a fake one! But I decided to keep my thoughts to myself.

Oh-kay! So he will be telling his parents that Zoey doesn't belong to him.

I felt something has twisted inside me..a sharp pain.

But I knew..he was right.

But..

"Why don't I and Zoey go somewhere for that day..when they will be here" I suggested.

"Nah…for how long..I will hide her""they come here often"" And when the next time..they will come here..I can say..that B has dumped her baby on me or something""So as a responsible guy that _I am_, have stood up for the baby and adopted her. He grinned to himself. Proud of his plan.

_Responsible?Asshole!_

"Fine! But no sleepovers!"

"But how will it look..if my girlfriend is not living with me, but her baby is?""Besides, you don't worry..we will be in my bedroom..as normal couples"

So..they will be having sex as normal couple..in my house..me and my daughter few feet apart!

No way!

"Ok…but…No sex..in the house.."

"What? You can't just…"He stopped himself..sighed.."Okay…but you have to be fine with making out and little groping "I cocked my eyebrow.

Which kind of son wants his parents to see him making out and groping his girlfriend?

"My parent's know..that I am a horny bastard""I can't let them doubt"

I knew..probably it was more for him than his parents.

"But.."

"Please..Bella! You know I am not obligated to you in any way..but still I am compromising..So should you!"

I hate to admit it but ..he is right!

"What say? Deal?"He asked with a mischievous smile.

I huffed "Deal" "But no sex"

"No sex _in the house_ it is…"

**So Edward has got a pass to grope and make out with B, infront of Bella.**

**But..why did he needs a pass?**

**Can she take it….Her baby's father….with someone else..infront of her?**

**mmm..I don't think so…..**

**What his parents are going to think?**

**Does Bella has feelings for Edward?but she hate him?**

Hate is a very passionate word…;)

**Stay tuned for finding the sweet and sour .. story of Edward and Bella…**

**Thanks for reading ..Review please**


	10. Chapter 10 : 'B' stands for 'Bella'

Chapter 10: B=BELLA

**EPOV**

After I got the call from my Mom..That she and Dad is coming to Chicago for some work on the next to next weekend...I panicked!

I talked to Em..about it…and then we both decided..I just need to find a girl, who is good with Kids so that _both_ of my problem can be solved…

Yeah.._Both_…

I really need to get laid

I needed a fake mom for the baby

So there came Binasa..Briania..Britania…what was her name? Ugh..'B' (Quite easy to remember…and guess what? That stupid bitch loved it!) came into the picture. Homely looking, Brown eyed like the baby, working in a day care.._unfortunately_ a Brunette..perfect for the role.

Talking to Bella was something I was not looking forward to..

But I somehow managed…

Although..I swear..sometimes she behaves like she is my _MOM_….

But she agreed….

I set all the house… to look like… a woman was living here..with me.

_There is already a woman living with you..you idiot!_

No..Not Bella….I mean B was living here.

I had bought some clothes and arrange it in my closet as ..to look like..she stays here. The other _stuffs_ ..was already there because of Bella.

So It was 'the Saturday'….the game was about to began…I was good..but I just need to handle one thing….'the baby'

Bella was taking the shower. So I yelled

" Bella…I am taking the baby for a while"

"Where to?" She is so.. nosey

"Just around..will be back in a while"

After half an hour….

I rang the bell…

Bella open the door, looking all ready to kill!

She looked surprised by seeing _me_?

_Was she expecting someone?_

My parents weren't due till more two hours or so.

"Whoa….""What happened?"

"Nothing.."She mumbled while stretching out her arms towards me for the baby.

I gave _her_ the baby, who was sleeping in her baby basket and walked past by.

Then it..all of it happened with the blink of an eye..

She fucking jumped on me from behind…piggy back style.._Monkey_

"You Bastard..How dare you?"

I was so confused..

"How dare you color my baby's hair?"

_Ok! Now I got it..I should have explained it to her..beforehand I think…_

No! you shouldn't…She is a Nanny..your Employee Not Your Mommy…

_She was trying to suffocate me…._

Her dam wild claws were buried in the skin of my shoulder…

Her arms were so tight around my neck….

I was try to get free from her hold…

_Damm..she is strong…_

I think I am going to die.

Suddenly I looked up and I gulped…hard!

Two figures were standing at the _wide_ _open_ door staring at us…shocked…

MOM and DAD…..SHIT!

Kill. Me. Now.

Bella's plan of killing me was on stand still…as she also froze ..but was still on my back….

I slowly tried to put Bella back on her feet.

Thankfully..She complied.

"Mmm..Hi Mom !""Dad"

"Atleast you should close the door" Dad said in a stern voice.

"Don't be so crude..honey" Mom scolded dad playfully.

"You were suppose to come after two hours"

"Yeah…But your dad said it will be good to surprise you! If it would have been in his hands….he wouldn't have ..let you know..that we are coming" _Fucker_ "Now, Come here baby Boy and Give your Mama a perfect welcome" It was Embarrassing, in front of Bella.

But I was really happy to see my Mom Again.

So, I went to her giving her a hug and then one kiss on each cheek.

"Aren't you going to Introduce the lovely lady here…to your Mama..baby?"

"Yeah…Mom..She is…"Mom cut me off

"B….right?" "Oh! She is so adorable..Edward" My mom said while engulfing Bella in her arms "and I am Esme…sweety…_Your_ _Edward's _Mom""What is your full name..sweetheart?"

"I..I am Bella ..Bella Swan"" Nice too miss you Mrs Cullen, Mr cullen"

Dad Nodded in acknowledgement.

"Oh such a pretty name..sweety""No Wonder..Edward is so taken by you"

What is happening?

Mom is thinking that Bella is my Girlfriend?

Where is that Damm 'B'?

"mm..Mom.." I started…but than the baby started crying.

Bella and Ma ..both moved towards the baby basket at the same time.

"Oh..My! I haven't seen her" Mom chirped "She is so beautiful…just like you Bella" while Bella was trying to shush the baby.

What? Now My baby looks like Bella?

Guess..the old saying was correct..people believe what they wants to believe.

"Can I hold her?"

"mm….Yeah..sure" Bella sounded unsure. But handed her to Ma.

"It's ok..sweety…I had given birth to your Edward here and has raised here..mostly all by myself"

Dad..who was silent till now….gauging the situation…looking back and forth…

Now responded to this..

"Hey"

"Oh..Honey..I was just joking…"

Dad took a closer look to the baby, now in my Mom's arm.

"Well ..she does look like Miss Bella here but her jaw….."Dad trailed of..

Think he should be detective rather than a Doctor.

"is like Edward" Mom finished it.

_Great! But the baby doesn't look like me!Only hair did..which I definitely changed to brown similar to B..and..and..Bella!_

Ok..so that's the reason they are thinking she is Bella's baby.

Brown eyes and Brown hairs

Gotta do something to convince them..she isn't mine.

"Bella's ex-boyfriend had that kind of Jawline too…Its not too uncommon like my hairs and eyes…"

"Oh..he did?" Dad raised a eyebrow.

"How old are you…Miss Swan?"

"I just turned 22" She lied smoothly.."Please call me Bella"

_I dare not look at Bella. She is definitely gonna kill me now._

Just turned?When was your Birthday..sweety? Mom asked

"mm..September 13th"

"Oh..we missed it! 2 weeks back..that's why Edward was so busy when I called him" Mom winked at me.

Bella blushed.

She fucking blushed.

Didn't knew I will see such day ..when the Damm Black Witch will be red as a tomato.

_Where did the real Bella go?_

"Mom!.." I whined…

"Ok..ok" "I am really tired! Are we going out for the lunch?"Mom asked looking from Bella to me..then again Bella

"Mr and Mrs Cullen..Why don't you take some rest"" Lunch is almost ready, it will just take more 15 minutes" Bella said

"That's so sweet..you didn't need to cook for us…sweety""Do you need any help"

"No..No!It's perfectly fine Mrs Cullen"

"Esme" Mom Corrected

"Esme…Besides..I like cooking…Its sometime gets.. boring cooking for just the two of us"

"I can understand ..honey" Mom sympathesized.

I rolled my eyes.

Women!

After Mom and Dad went the guest room/ Bella's room, which we had set up for them (Since Bella was suppose to be not at home..just for today)

"I need to talk to you NOW"..she whisper/yell

_She is going to kill me. I want my Mommy!_

I followed her to _my_ room.

"Look Bella..I am sorry for what happened outside..but you need to understand..I don't know why B is still not here. I asked her to come by 10 and its already past 12. Mom-Dad wasn't due till 2..So I thought….

"She came" Bella said looking at the floor…her voice somewhat guilty?

"What?""Then why did she left"

"I didn't let her enter the house"

"You did..What?"Now I was furious

"keep your voice down" she whisper/yelled

Stupid witch..she has the guts to drive my fake girlfriend away and was still bossing me!

"She came dressed all slutty..I thought your parents will get suspicious and I can't let Zoey be around someone whose boobs are practically popping out"

Again with the baby shit!my nostrils flared

_Calm down Edward! Right now you need her._

"Fine! Then _you_ are going to do What _she_ was supposed to do"

"What?""I am not going to have sex with you"

_Sex?Who said anything about sex?_

Oh Right..I did..earlier!

"We are not going to have sex..remember I agreed to 'No sex in this house'….I mean now you are going to pretend to be my fake Girlfriend and the mother of that baby" "But with that comes the ..stuff..which we discussed that day"

"What stuff?"

"kissing, hugging, making out..etc"

She didn't said anything….

Just looking at the floor..probably deciding…

After a minute or two

"Bella? Deal?"

"D-Deal" she stuttered.

So Now I have got the wand of the witch….

I suddenly have a feeling…that this might be entertaining..atleast for me! I smiled to myself.

**So, Bella is pretending to be the mommy of her own baby 'Zoey'**.

I can't believe Edward color the hair of little Zoey..so immature!

Is Carlisle going to be suspicious?

Why did Bella 'the strong girl' is blushing suddenly?

Stay tuned ..there is lot more fun..in the story!

**Thanks for reading and please Review..:)**


	11. Chapter 11 : Big Baby and His Family

BPOV

That Dumbass big Baby….

He had made my life a fucking hell….

He dyed my Zoey's hair…My Baby's hair…My two and half months old Daughter's hair!

What if she …she got some kind of infection or disease from the chemicals?

My poor Baby…

All because her stupid Daddy wanted to save his own sorry ass…..

I really.._really_ want to kill him

_Now is not the time..Bella!_

I can't believe I left my baby with him….

I should be thankful to God..that I came back…

That…he didn't try to put make-up on my daughter..when She was all alone with her daddy for that one day!

After doing all this shit..he had the guts to call me 'his girlfriend' infront of his parents.

_Technically, He didn't..His mom assumed…_

Esme is so Nice….

_Focus Bella!_

Yeah..and for the icing on the cake..He said he wanna do..'stuff' to me!

I wanted to castrate him…

But I knew better…After what I did to _his_ _B..after knowing the full story…_hewill_ be _livid…

So, I better get my front strong.

Anyway..He had already made it to the homerun once! He couldn't harm me more…right?

So, I agreed!

Lunch was good…

Esme was really sweet….her motherly love beaming out of her…

Maybe she is the reason..Edward is still a baby..

Because..Mr Cullen…Well…He had those creepy eyes…Security officer type…

Watching each and every move I and Edward make…Even Zoey's ..I think…

After lunch Edward was doing the dishes..for all of us!

Yeah….unbelievable!

He was suddenly a good Mama's boy.

And Esme was wiping it off with a dry cloth.

I offered the help..But she shooed me off.

So, that left me, Zoey and Mr Cullen in the living room.

Zoey was awake, fed and happy.

_May be by seeing her Grandparents..If she only knew_

While Mr Cullen was watching me like a hawk…One mistake and …..

He was watching some baseball with mute …..volume.

"You can unmute the TV""She is already awake. Will not sleep for more one hour"

"nah..It's fine""I am not a fan of baseball..anyways"

_Why was he watching it, then?_

Cullen Men are so weird..yet handsome, sexy and…

"So Ms Swan? Are you a divorcee?"

"What?".."No!"

"Ok..then you baby?"

"Yeah ..her name is Zoey"

"Where is her father? if u don't mind me asking…"

_I do mind…_

But the look on his face said I _can't_

"mmmm..we broke up?"It sounded like a question to me as well

"And Did he signed off the parental rights?"

What's with this Spanish inquisition?

"He doesn't know" I mumbled without thinking

"oh.."he frowned…

"She isn't Edward's..Is she?"

Ofcourse she is..

"Umm no?"What is wrong with me.

_Why I am so nervous.._

Oh yeah! I have always been a shitty liar.

Where is that asshole Edward, when you actually need him?

"mmm..she looks a lot like my dad..actually"

His Dad? Edward's Grandfather?

"mm..I-I..don't know…what to say…"I took a deep breathe, putting myself together

"I swear I didn't even know Edward's name until 36 days 4 hours and 39 minutes" I said it without stuttering.

_Go Bella!You are the man..errr..Woman!_

Technically it was the truth.

He looked into my eyes…searching something…may be the truth.

"Okay..I believe you"

I sighed in relief.

"But..Don't you think 36 days 4 hours and 41 minutes is a short span of time for you to moving in with him?""Or are you _always_ this fast with your _Boyfriends_"

I saw Red. I wanted to scream at him and tell him that I am no slut. It's his son..who took my virginity from me…His son is a Manwhore..Not me!

"So..Ms Swan…What do you do for living?"

_Slavery of your son or babysitting your son and your grand-daughter or listen to your insults…what should I say?_

"Dad..Why are you trying to scare my girlfriend away?" Edward dead-pan while walking towards us.

"No..Just usual stuff…son! _Someone_ needs to be responsible here."

Edward took a sit near the armpit of the couch I was sitting on with Zoey, leaned down and gave me a peck on lips and said" He isn't bothering you.._baby_""Is he?"

I froze..but recovered quickly.

Giving him a tight lipped smile…"No..Ofcourse Not.._Baby_"

"So..You are here for some meeting..Right ..Carlisle?"He raised an eyebrow at his dad.

" Yeah..But Can't a _Dad_ spend sometime with his son's new Girlfriend..to make sure he is making the right choices"

"Carlisle" Edward said in a stern voice

"I am your Dad…Don't Forget that!"

His Nostrils flared "Okay..fine! Dad" He said while making a face…"I am old enough to make my own choices"

"Oh yeah..a teenage girl with a baby.._God_ _know_ _whose_..is your idea of 'own choice'"

"I am not a teenager..Mr Cullen…If you want you can see my birth certificate" I cut in..

_Why does everyone keeps assuming that I am a teenager._

Edward looked at me…somewhat shocked..But quickly recovered and stared at his father's eyes..as if challenging.

"Fine..I am sorry..ok!""I am not in the right state of mind right now""You are moving too fast and all.."

And his tone changed within a fraction of second.

"She is beautiful..though""I have never seen such a beautiful baby..in my entire life and I am a pediatrician" He looked at Zoey in adoration.

Is he Bi-polar or something….?

One minute he called my daughter a bastard child and the second….he is adoring her, as if He _is_ her Grandfather?

I saw Esme coming out of the kitchen.

I understood, immediately..the change in Mr Cullen's demeanor.

Edward and Mr Cullen were having this stupid glaring competition. But as soon as Esme sat with us..they were both _smiling_?

These family..is..is….something…

_No need to go to mental hospital Bella..You are already there._

"Everything alright here?"

"Yeah..Why wouldn't it be ..honey""I was just telling Bella, that her daughter is adorable"

"That she is.." Esme agreed sweetly

"Okay..I will put the baby to bed..then" Edward suddenly took Zoey, my security blanket, from my arms.

"She is not sleepy ..yet"

"Yeah..she is""She has been awake for more than an hour now"

"It had only been 15 minutes""If you will put her to bed, she will be either crying or if she sleeps…will be awake and cranky all night." Trying to get back Zoey from him.

"No she will be fine"

"She won't"

"She will""Can't you just listen to me ..once"

"Oh yeah..Like I did..in the morning!"

Leaving him with Zoey alone…in the morning..was the biggest mistake of my life!

_Ok..maybe not the biggest..but yet a mistake._

"Oh..Miss I-am-so perfect" He said making a face "Let me remind you""It's you who left the dirty clothes near the hamper, instead of inside it..How hard it can be..just to put it inside it?"

"Oh..Yeah? says who?….The big baby who fights with the curtains?"

"Atleast I don't make the whole house looks like a dustbin..every evening"

"Yet..you sleep with your dirty socks under your pillow"

"They keep Nightmares away"

"Why don't you keep your tooth with them..may be _toothfairy_ will come and give you a bill?"

" Toothfairies are fiction..and I know that"

" I doubt that""When you doesn't know..that the movies are fictional…"He cut me off.

"I know that!"

"Yeah…That's why you cry while watching a movie"

"Oh..you won't understand a thing..because you are too busy fighting with the world, looking everyone as if you are tolerating them…"

"Oh..so I should..follow the world just like you?"

"Oh..No!..go to left..when everyone is going to right and then..BAM" He put his right fist against his left palm to emphasis his point.

No..he wasn't..he wasn't making fun of me being a klutz.

"Atleast I am special…Not like everyone else"

"Really special! Oh..let me see…you are the one who had the responsibility of the whole world on your dam tiny shoulders…right?"

I rolled my eyes…

" Well..Atleast I am not a big Baby..who sleeps with his mouth wide open….Drinks milk while reading newspaper in the bathroom…Fucking BATHROOM!"

He coughed at this….

Yayee…Now ladies and Gentlemen..Bella Swan has officially won the fight.

HEhehe…

**Thanks For reading..Now be a sweetheart and write me a review!:)**


	12. Chapter 12 :Not A Rapist

Chapter 12: NOT A RAPIST

**EPOV**

**I** had enough….

This was supposed to be fun for me..not humiliating…

Then it all came down crashing to me..

MY PARENTS…

She said all those… _those_ rubbish in front of my parents..Especially My Dad…

One more reason.._No_.._Several_ more reason …So that he could prove..That I am the irresponsible..Immature one!

Freaking Witch…

So…I did..what I was supposed to do…to shut her dam mouth…

I crashed my lips to her…

But she froze..

Then I pulled her closer to me…..Really closer…

I could feel every inch of hers…Even her hardened nipple through her Baggy shirt.

_Yeah..I am that good…_

Then she finally started moving her lips…

I nipped on her lower lips, she instinctively opened her mouth.

I took the chance and brought my tongue inside her mouth, exploring every inch inside, tasting…

It felt so awesome….I wish I could set a camp there..

She was pulling me closer..although I know it wasn't possible anymore.

Somebody cleared his throat…we broke apart!

_Dad_….Freaking Lipblocker

"So, I guess…you are still not a fan of modesty?Are you?"

_Jealous Asshole_

"Never have been" I turned to resume what I was doing with Bella…

But she was blushing and was taking the baby from my mom's arm.

_She is using my baby as a security blanket…_

And then she mumbled quietly "I better put her for a Nap"

Ok…So, Now the baby can sleep, but when I said….Fuck..she was really a dominating one…I wonder..What she will be like ..in bed?

_Think straight..Edward!_

My mom was beaming..dad look disgusted and..suspicious…_again_

Everything was Normal so far…

"Esme..I think, we should leave now..we are supposed to meet them at 5..Its already 3.45"

"Yes…Honey.. ""Just let me grab My coat"

"Okay""So..Son…You two fight like that always…or today is my lucky day..to see a full blown drama 'Tom & Jerry'"

"That's a cartoon..not Drama"

"See….You always like to go by facts….But miss the essence..the sole point""That's why that girl and you are always fighting"

"Oh..Honey..I think it's cute""They know each other so..well! Even I didn't knew that He drinks milk in the bathroom..I always used to thought..that he drinks it before going inside and take extra time in there" My mom joined in the wonderful conversation.

"Mom!"

"It's alright ..baby! I think she is perfect! And Zoey is such a sweetheart. If you marry her …It will be really easy for Everyone to believe that you are the real biological father of that sweet baby and I will be the Grammy, but I want her to call me…"

BUT I AM THE REAL FATHER!

Wait a minute..Rewind…Marriage?

"Marriage?Mom…We had been dating for what? Like 1 and half month?""Marriage…I don't think so""So don't think ahead of time""Now…I will see you in the evening""Are you guys leaving in the evening or the night?"

"Nah..I was thinking ..we better will leave tomorrow..! let's Spend some quality time together ..as a family" Dad said.

_Great!_

After my parents left…I went to my bedroom to find Bella sleeping in my bed…

She looked so beautiful…so tiny ..sleeping in a Giant sized bed. My sleeping Beauty…

_Edward….You need a psychiatrist!_

"Stop Staring! You are freaking me out"

What?

"What?"

"What?What?You are getting creepier day by day…! What was that kiss suppose to mean?huh?"

"That was the part of the deal! What was that argument suppose to mean?""Now ..My Dad for sure knows..that we are nothing near dating,….Hell!We are not even friends"

"It isn't my fault"

_It isn't? _

"Oh yeah?Because you have been so nice to me, since you have come..right?"

"Oh…you are so right honey! I should have come here, kiss that guy, who I hate so much! Who have ruined my whole fucking life, single handedly!"

Ruined her life?Is she serious? I am giving her a hefty amount of money, just to sit by the baby, so that she can eventually pay for her college.

"As far as I remember I freaking made your life…And I am still making it!"

"Yeah…By making me a Mom to a baby..when I could barely pay the bill for myself! By taking the one thing that I had…"

"What?" Its just for one day…She is behaving as if I had gotten her pregnant or something.

"You took my virginity ..you asshole! You impregnated me!"

What?What is she talking about?

_Maybe she had taken this fake Mom thing ..seriously! Pscho Witch_

"Are you freaking delusional""We never even had sex"

She laughed a laugh..not a good one..an evil one..or may be a sad one! I couldn't make out.

I was hyperventilating ….at this point.

I know…this can't be true.

But something inside me was telling me…That I should say 'sorry' or hug or something….I was perplexed!

"Yes we did! Last year…13th September!""Club 'Nirvana' does that ring a bell"?

13th September..last year…Club Nirvana…

Yeah I have been to that club..numerous of times…but the date?

I don't remember anything.

Now she walked upto me…I walked backward…

She does looked scary..her eyes burning…

I wasn't scared..I was glaring back..But my stomach was a mess.

I didn't realized ..I was walking backward…And..My back hit the wall!

"You don't remember anything or what they say ignorance is a bliss..right?"

"Listen..I think you have lost your freaking mind"

"Keep telling yourself, so that you don't feel guilty for taking advantage of me"

Excuse me?

"First..you said that I impregnated you..then you lost your v-card to me..And now I am a freaking RAPIST!"I yelled at her and swiftly turned around..so now she was pinned to the wall." If this is some kind of joke..than it isn't funny!"

"You are a Rapist…an immature cocky bastard..who thinks he can get any girl to sleep with him. When your shit didn't get to me..you must have drugged me and took what you wanted"

"So..You are saying..you wouldn't have given up yourself to me?" I pressed my body further more to her.

"N-no! Never..I hate you!"She tried pushing me off" Get away from me"

"Oh..you want that?"

"Get away..Or I will scream you..Rapist!"

Again..with the Rapist shit! Now I was losing my mind.

"I. Am. Not. A. Rapist.""I don't need to be one"" Wanna demonstration?" with that I crashed my lips to hers forcefully!

I noticed…She has stopped pushing me away and was kissing me back..just like she did in front of my parents.

Taking the advantage of her distraction…I moved one of my hand from beside her head to her inner thigh.

And slowly ..very slowly I moved it upward on her jeans clad pussy.

..her breathing was labored.

This is like a cake walk…

I opened the button of her jeans, pull down the zipper.

I bet..she didn't even noticed any of this.

I wasn't even holding her anymore…

It was all her….pulling me closer…hmmm..

I slowly pushed both her jeans and panty with one swift motion down to her ankle.

Then I needed to take her T-shirt off…just to prove my point.

But for that I needed to break the kiss…and that will give her time to think..My magic spell will be broken…

Once she is all naked and ready for me…I will keep her hanging…

So I needed to think..

_think..fast!_

I brought one of my finger over her clit, over her soft curls….

"That..th-at feelsss.. go-od" She moaned…against my lips

Witch is still under the spell!

I inserted two of my finger inside her…

For One who claim to give birth to a baby, she was tight.

_Liar! I knew it!_

I started pumping in and out…

"Hmmm..Ed-warrr"

She soon had her orgasm.

"Oh..I-I….Edw…"She was panting…

I knew this was my chance..

So I pulled apart..took a time to breathe…

But I think..she doesn't need oxygen..She moved towards my neck…

I slowly took the hem of her T'shirt and in one swift motion brought it overhead….and the T-shirt was gone.

I smirked to myself..when I saw her Bra…..

She was standing in front of me..just in her Bra!

_God! She is beautiful…._

Then she jumped on me…kissing me with a new found undeniable passion.

I kissed her back…with the same passion….

I brought my hand towards her back and unclasped her Bra…Moved a little ..causing it to fall on the floor..

She was still in my arms..But now..she wrapped her legs around me…

I had a feeling of Deja-Vu.

I walked backward towards _our_ bed…

We were both kissing like..there is no tomorrow.

She clutch me as her life depends on it…

Put her on the bed…without breaking the kiss…

She was still pulling…

I know…I should stop..but My body wasn't listening to my mind…

_You are going to regret this._

I moved from her lips to her jaws..to her neck..to her collarbone…In the valley between her breasts.

Then She pulled me up for one more fervent kiss….

I palmed her breasts…in my hand..

"Ahh..that feels….mmm"

I pinched her nipples..rolled them..inbetween my finger and thumb…

She was trying to close her legs, looking for some sort of friction…But I was inbetween them…

"Pl-Plea-se..Pl-Edwarrd"

I again..moved downward….kissing and nipping….then I took her left breast in my mouth..as much as I could and gently started sucking….there was something..Milk?

Not possible..Now I am being delusional..just because her taste is so amazing….she is exquisite and delicious….

"Oh My..Oh….OH..OHH.." "I-I …ne-ed Y-ou…there"

That got my attention….

She is so responsive….My Cock was impossibly harder.

She was trying to push my Rock hard clothed Cock against her wet pussy by buckling her hips.

I feared..I am sure going to jizz in my pant..if I couldn't get out of it..soon.

I took her another breast in my mouth and did the same.

She kept on grinding…..

"Oh..Ohh…OH Edward..I..I-am.."

Oh..God she was close.._again_!

And then…she had her second orgasm…

I immediately got up and got out of my pants and boxer in one swift motion and got rid of my shirt as well.

Now, we were equal..Both naked…

And then, without any further notice..I entered her…

"Ahh.." another Moan escape from her.

I stilled myself…letting her adjust to my size.

_Thank God! She isn't a virgin..after all_!

I leaned down to kiss her again…!

"mmm….M-Move" she whimpered..

Your wish is my command…and it was well..really painful as well…

"Now!" She yelled

Ok ok…Bossy much?

"You…a-re..Soooooo..Tight"

I started pulling in and out..

Soon we founded the exact rhythm..It felt really..really good!I never knew sex can be this good…

Heaven…

"Mm..I..am…"

I know..I know…heard that before…seen that before..

Yeah…I am a proud guy to get _my_ _girl_ off…for the third time!

_How many guys can do that? huh?_

She was close _again_.

I was not too far….It has been a while…

"Co-me…come fo-r me…Baby"

And she did.

She milked my cock….it was so dam sexy.

Soon I also exploded inside her…

Wow…Just Wow…..

Then I fell on her….within minutes I felt her breathing grew..even!

She was passed out! Can't complain..I had pretty much worn her down.

I also felt my eyelids growing heavy and…..

**Author's Note:**

**So**..Bella told him the truth….but he is still not getting it.

What do you think Bella's reaction is going to be?

Stay tuned to find out What's next..;)

**Thanks For reading… please Review..:)**


	13. Chapter 13 : Can't be happening

Chapter 13: CAN'T BE HAPPENING

**EPOV**

I woke up with the doorbell ringing.

"Mm…."I look up at the clock.

It was 7.50 pm

Damm.. I have been sleeping for 2 hours…I quickly got up and pulled on a jeans and wife beater from my closet.

I opened the door.

Mom and Dad are back..

Dad looked at me..charily.._again_! "You better take a shower ..son"

Mom beamed at me and then winked" I see you had a good time!"

_God! Can these be any more embarrassing?_

Yes it can be!

After around 20 minutes..Bella came into the hall..wearing nothing..but my shirt.

Damm..she look sexy in it.

"Ed.." her eyes widened as she saw my parents sitting with me.

She squeaked "Sorry" and practically ran to my..err..our room.

After a while she came back in a beautiful Blue sundress which I had bought earlier ..just for pretendence for B, nothing too fancy. It was simple but on her, she looked pretty and elegant.

She also had _my_ baby in her hand.

_Her shield…_

"Oh! You truly are beautiful sweetie, you are practically glowing" Mom said.

Bella looked at me for a second, quickly looked away and then I don't know whether I imagined it or not. But I saw a hint of pink on her rosy cheeks.

"Are we going out for dinner?"Dad asked out of the blue.

"Ofcourse, we are!"Mom declared as a matter of fact.

Ok…so..I guess we are definitely eating out, tonight.

"mm..I am so sorry..J-just Give me 15 minutes..I wi-will prepare some.." Bella stuttered.

"Hush..you must be tired" Mom winked at her "We will go out""It will be good to have a whole family dinner"Mom said taking the baby from Bella."Isn't it Zoey? You want to come dinner with Nana?" She coo-ed to my kid, as if she going to answer her.

But to my surprise, the baby gave her a bright smile

"See, she agrees"

The dinner went quite, beside Mom and Bella talking about some baby stuff.

I was a little relax as mom seems to be quite taken with the baby and had readily accepted her as her granddaughter. _If she only knew.._

After the dinner, We quietly headed to _our_ room.

Bella put Zoey in her crib and headed towards the bathroom without a word.

I know, it was about time we should talk. But I just didn't know what to say…

I should feel guilty for seducing her like that..

But I was not!

That made me confused to no end. It felt so right with her, as I was where I was supposed to be.

It was like I am some kind of freaking princess..er prince who had to kiss hundreds of frogs to..finally get my princess.

Yeah ..I know ..I am getting crazier. Now I am thinking about a freaking fairytale!

Then It will be 'Happily Ever After' consist of marriage..babies...their mar..

OH no! Baby….

She claimed she was ours..as mine and her.

First I ought to clear out that shit.

But, since my dick had made the situation a lot worse.

I really don't know how to perceive the situation.

She came out in a Tank top and Boys short looking really beautiful. Mom was actually right about the glow. She indeed was glowing.

That Tank top fitted her right along her curves, with her nipples trying to say hello to me.

I bought all that stuff for B. I could say they seemed really where they belongs..as my Dick should be where it _belongs…_

My dick stirred.

_No way!I am not going to react on that._

While I was ogling her, she was just standing at the bathroom door, probably contemplating what should she do?

"We should talk"

"I know"

"What is all this?"

What? I didn't expected that

"What do you mean?"

"em..What we..earlier..the thing we did..What was that?"

"That is called Sex" The words came out, before I could think.

"I know that..asshole!" She yelled

_Great!Now the Bitchy witch is back!_

"Can you please keep your voice down"

She looked over the baby.

"Why did you do it?"

I Did it? Now I was furious. Is she going to start with all the rapist bullshit again?

"As far as I remember, you were also there, An. Equal. And. Willing. Participant."

She exhaled.

"Look Edward, I don't want to fight with you""I am really tired of all this" "I just don't know what I am and who I am anymore.." "When I am around you" She added quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I am not that kind of girl" I raised my eye-brow for further explanation.

She sighed "If I want to solve this I have to be honest" She mumbled to herself then she continued "What I am trying to say is" "I am not some girl who is that shallow that can fall easily on your Adonis type looks and sexiness"

So she thinks I am good looking and Hot. Wow.

"I have never liked any men ..before"

"Men?"I asked confused

Men..Oh No!Is she Gay?

She blushed, "No! I have never liked anyone men or women like that …for that matter""I just..I can't control myself with you" "It's like..No matter how hard I try, I always end up thinking about you." "At first, I thought it's because I hate you" I opened my mouth to protest. But she cut me off "Please let me say it all" "I thought I hate you, but now I am not sure anymore"

"Why?"

"I don't think you can have _that _with the person you hate. Can you?"

I found it rather amusing that she can have sex with me..but still can't say the mere word, in front of me.

"No..You can't""So what do you think it is?"I repeated her question.

"I wish I knew…"

"But you yell at me all the time. You behave as if I am the worst person on this planet. Sometimes I even felt..that you wish that I was dead"

She gasped "Never!"then looked "I can never wish that for you. Not even in my dreams" Her voice croaked.

After a pregnant pause. She continued.

"You know..I know I yell at you all the time, but still I always wait for you to come home""This house felt empty and strange without you in here"

Yeah. I haven't notice that before. But she was right. No matter at what odd hours I came home. She was always awake. Few times she doesn't come out of her room. But I knew..From her lack of sleep talking that she was awake…always.

"So..you don't hate me?"

"I guess not"" But do you?"

"Do you what?"

"hate me?" she said hesitantly

"I never have" "I always thought you must have had some bad past or sometime. I was annoyed, irritated..But I never ever hated you."

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"You are not a bad guy"

"Yeah..Neither a rapist" I said sarcastically.

I just wanted to know..whether she still thinks of me as that low life.

"I am sorry" she said to her hands, then she looked up "I was confused""I had never felt that before and I didn't remember anything of _that_ night, so I just assumed that you must have drugged me or something"

"Are you sure that the baby is yours?"

"Ofcourse! If you want we can take the paternity test" she offered.

I could tell from the conviction of her voice, the honesty in her light brown eyes, that she was telling the truth. But decided a confirmation will be nice.

"Okay, we will go to the hospital tomorrow"

"Okay"

"If she is yours..why didn't you tell me sooner"

"I was confused and broke..So I thought I will leave her with you...so she could have a better life..But I realized I just..just can't be without her"" That day I came back to take her back..but you assumed that I am a nanny..So I just went along with it" She shrugged then became serious again "I didn't knew I could love someone like this..until I have Zoey""I didn't even wanted to be a mother before I got pregnant"

"but that reminds me…today…we haven't use anything"

"What?"Now she looked confused

"We didn't use any protection!"

"Oh No! I can't be pregnant again! Can I?This can't be happening" she put her hand on her stomach and looked down "There may be your child, _again_, already!""What I am going to do?" I can't handle two babies in diaper""I really am cursed" "Two times I had sex and both of the times..I ended up getting pregnant" She was hyperventilating.

"Bella..Bella.." I pulled her towards me. And with that rushed forced she ended up sitting on my lap "It's ok..I am here..this time ..alright" I tried to comfort her by rubbing her back. She buried her face in the crook of my neck, sobbing "Plus..It's not too late..We can opt for Plan B..if you like."

That got her attention.

"Plan B"

"Yeah..we are already going to the hospital tomorrow, we will just take it from there." I cupped her face."Everything will be alright" I said while kissing her forehead. My body was on auto pilot _again._

It wasn't only her, who can't control her action around me.

She buried her face again against my neck. I don't know how long we sat like that. After sometime, I felt her breathe even out. I carefully got up with her still clinging to me and put her to bed. But she refused to leave me.

"Bella" I whispered in protest

"Please Don't leave me. I can't be alone anymore" she murmured in her sleep

"I am not going anywhere. I have got you. Ok"

"mm.." was her only response.

I decided to sleep like that only.

Half of her body was onto mine. Her fists still clutching my bottom up blue shirt. Her breasts pressed to my chest. Her nipples poking. My Cock strained in my jeans.

Still..I don't how? After few minutes..I fall asleep too.

**Author's note: **

**No precaution ..again!My My!;)**

**Reviews please!**


	14. Chapter 14 :He Is Mine!

Chapter 14: HE IS MINE

**BPOV**

I woke up with the wailing sound of Zoey.

I felt something sweet and warm wind around my face. The scent was amazing, intoxicatingly delicious. I didn't want to wake up. I was in a happy zone. But Zoey's wailing was turning louder.

Mother's duty call.

I slowly opened my eyes. As I looked up, I saw a sleeping angel.

Everything was happening so fast. Just last week I thought I hated him, and now I was in bed with him.

I never knew that I can ever feel like this..what I was feeling. His breathe so amazing. His skin so warm. His heart beat so musical.

_Zoey!Bella..Focus!_

It took a lot of time to free myself from his clutch.

But as I accomplish that. I really missed his warmth.

I took Zoey in my arms and since this time was one of the few times of the day when I could breastfeed my baby. I contemplated whether to do it or not. Zoey wasn't very fond of carton milk or baby formula. She usually pukes most of it out and that will mean her waking up _again_ in 1 Hour or so.

Since I can't go to my room or hall, as Edward's parents were in the house, it had to be done here! In this very room…Edward's Bedroom.

So I took her to Edward's bed where he was sleeping peacefully, snoring so softly.

_How cute?_

I placed Zoey on my lap and pulled my Tank top up and adjusted her.

She took my nipple in her mouth eagerly.

After few minutes, suddenly Edward stirred.

I froze.

He opened his eyes and looked startled.

He blinked twice.

I know I should cover up or something, But I was frozen like a fucking statue.

"You..You..Nurse her?" he gulped audibly.

I didn't said anything. I just Couldn't!

Zoey was still eating.

Realization dawn to his face. "So..That was..was really milk?" He whispered to himself making a face of disgust.

Oh! He must have drink it, while he was sucking…

I blushed at the thought of the happening of previous evening.

"I am sorry" What he is sorry for? "I believe you..I guess I actually believed you ..yesterday..But I was just..just in denial"

He wasn't looking at me, for which I was thankful. Still lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. His face was full of regret.

_Did he regret being with me? On that night and yesterday? Did he regret Zoey too?_

I told him What I felt..But still he hadn't said anything about his own feelings?

_Did he felt anything at all?_

Yesterday he was so sweet and caring, when I panicked about another baby.

He said he didn't know as well, what does all this mean!

But Did he want to be with me?

Did I want to be with him?

Thousands of questions were polluting my mind.

I looked down and saw Zoey was back to her slumber again.

I involuntarily smile at my baby. Our baby.

I pulled back my Tank Top. And put Zoey back to her Crib.

Edward hadn't moved an inch since that time.

_So..I wasn't the only one who froze._

As I crawled back and lay down.

Edward surprised me by pulling me closer at his side.

I put my head on his chest, He place his arms over my waist, his eyes still staring at the ceiling. His face still..thoughtful!

"What are you thinking?" I asked after the silence became unbearable for me.

I had to know what was going on in his mind.

"Nothing"

"Tell me" "I told you everything ..yesterday. Didn't I?"

"Right! What you want to know?"

"What are you thinking?"

"That How terribly sorry I am"

So he did regret it all. He must have seen or sensed the sad look on my face.

"I am not sorry about Zoey or yesterday.."He took a minute to put his thoughts together" I am just sorry that you have to go through all of this alone"

He took a deep breath.

"I am sorry that I made you a nanny of your own daughter" "I am sorry that I didn't believe you" "I just" "I felt.." "I can ..now understand what you said when said you hated me"

I cut him off and corrected him…''I thought I hated you"

"Yeah..But you _should_ hate me" "I had been nothing, but an asshole to you" " I stole your virtue..which you definitely didn't wanted" "Then had forgotten you" "Have impregnated you" "I treated you like an ordinary Nanny..yelled at you…compelled you to do things..you didn't wanted!"

" had groped another girl in front of you" "Forced you to be my fake girlfriend in front of my parent…the list goes on…Bella!" He looked so ashamed and pained.

I just didn't know..what to say to his self-hatred declaration.

"It's alright ..Edward"

"No! It's Not alright" he sat up and buried his face in his hands "God knows What I had been doing when you were struggling in a hospital room somewhere to give birth to our daughter" "The more I think about it…the more I hate myself"

I removed his hands and took his face in my hands.

"Then don't think about it" I said and brushed my lips across his.

The things which I was yearning to do, since I woke up.

But he had other ideas..soon the kiss turn out to be fill with passion and conviction.

May be he was trying to convince me that he believes me now or we are in this together.

His lips felt perfect on mine, as though our lips were pieces of a puzzle that were made to connect. I didn't want them to ever separate.

Soon, My hands started unbuttoning his shirt. He grabbed my wrist and suddenly my head was on the pillow, he put both of my hands over my head, still kissing me.

I was confused to no end.

"Not Now…"He said panting while his lips where still on my neck.

"uh-huh..why?"

He looked at me..amused?

"You wanted to ask questions..right?"

Oh.."Right!" But Right Now I just wanted to have him all over again. His lips..Oh My..they are so..like a drug..I want them so badly..I want him so badly..No! I need him so badly..that it hurts.

_Suddenly a thought occur to me…what if…it wasn't him who drugged..err..seduced me that night. It was me all along?_

As right now. I was even ready to rape him.

Could it be possible that day..that…

Am I a virgin Rapist?

I shuddered at that silly thought.

"So..?" He prompted still waiting for my questions.

"Why were you sure that…Zoey is not from a one night stand?"

"Because I don't do One night stand after the third sem of college"

I arched my eyebrow.

"Not consciously…or generally" he corrected himself

_After the third semester of college?_

What could have triggered that? Does he had gotten a stranger knocked up?

I panicked at that…May be my Zoey had some Half sisters or brothers somewhere.

"Why?" I asked in a meek voice. Not wanting my assumption to be correct.

"That was another story to tell"

"Oh..No!"

"Relax..Bella! I haven't got any girl knocked up""Beside you" He rectified _again._

_How could he know?_

I quickly shrug that thought as well.

"Okay"

"Please trust me…This" he pointed towards Zoey's crib "Is the only baby I have"

_Again with the baby?_

"What with the baby shit?" I finally asked in a little more pitchy voice, than I intended to.

"What?"

"Why did you call Zoey always a 'baby'?"" She has a name, which I really don't think is as hard to remember" I said sarcastically.

"I know her name is Zoey""It is just that calling her 'Zoey' will make it sound like I am talking about a individual..a different human being, but calling her a 'baby'..'my baby' means still a tiny person who is so small, fragile, precious and soft." His eyes diverted towards the crib but I could feel the adoration in his voice, the love which he had for his..our daughter..'our baby'.

I felt my cheek watered. I was never an emotional person.

I hardly cried even on my mother's death but now. The man whom I thought to be childish, immature, rich brat turns out to be a sweet, sensitive gentleman. It was unbelievable.

"Are you crying?"

Instead of answering him, I crashed my lips to his. I almost knocked him over on the bed with the force of it, but soon his lips were moving eagerly with mine.

I just wanted to swallow him.

He is mine now. All Mine.

I will never let him leave.

I will do whatever it takes to keep him.

Now I knew..what I had been searching for years.

Why I wanted to die before _Zoey_..Before I met _him_.

My life was never a life without him.

He is my life.

The past year..those green eyes…they were my support system.

I will not be alone ..ever again.

He _has_ to be with me. With me and our _baby_.

He slightly pushed me back…pulling me from my thoughts.

"Bella…Bella!" I sat up again

He doesn't want me. This was the second time in row..I had been rejected. May be _last_ _night_ was a one time..two time thing.

What I am going to do now?

"You don't want me" I blurted out, tears threatening to fall.

"I do want you sooo.."

I cut him off "No..You Don't"

"Believe me! I do want you" He took my hand and placed it over his jeans clad cock.

I gasped.

"Do you _feel_ ..how much I want you?"

I could really _feel_ it.

"Then why?" I was at a loss.

"Because" He pecked my lips "We need to get you on birth control pills..before that"

"Oh…" "But I thought we were going for plan B anyway" I asked confused.

He didn't answer it, instead this time he crashed his lips to mine.

Soon our clothes followed His skin against mine feels so..so..good!

His kisses were like air. I just need them..even more than air.

His hands were everywhere.

This time he was careful with my breasts. He pinched them but he just place a sweet kiss on each, Carefully away from my nipple, which had been in our daughter's mouth, a hour or so..before.

I wanted him to suck my nipple as before, it felt so good at that time and totally different when our baby does that.

But I didn't say anything. May be later on.. after I took a bath…

This time..we didn't have time or need of more foreplay.

I was really..really wet and he was so equally hard.

He soon buried himself inside me in one swift motion and I was in my personal heaven again.

He thrust harder …trying to go deeper.

I craved his physicality so greatly, it _almost_ wasn't enough.

But Soon we both reached to our climax.

I bite on his neck, as I came, trying to remain silent.

After we both finished, he just stayed there on me. I was holding him really tight.

I just didn't wanted him to move….to let him go.

This closeness..this intimidating act..sex…I was so overwhelmed.

I just want him to be buried inside me 24x7.

I didn't want him to share with anyone.

Just me and our baby.

Me, Edward and our baby..one sweet family..that's it.

I don't want anything or _anyone_..anymore!

Too soon he rolled back to his,

I flinched at the loss of him inside me.

Why couldn't he stay like that..atleast for a while.

I must have pouted..

"I was getting hard again" He tried to explain my unasked question.

"So..?"

He looked at me ..curiously "You want me..again? now?"

"Now and always" The word came out on their own.

"Wow…you are too good to be true" "But we have to wake up in a while..so sleep, love""And save the rest of your energy for _our_ baby and my parents"

It didn't go unnoticed to my attention that he had just called me 'love'.

Did he noticed it?

Did he love me? Could he?

_Nah_!

Did I love him?

_I don't know!_

But what I do know is…he is _mine_! Love or no love, He belongs to me. He is the only reason I am born. He is my nirvana..my everything.

Without him..I am empty..just a shell of nothing.

A body without a soul.

A heart without it beats.

I saw his face..content and happy. His eyes were closed. I knew he hadn't slept yet. I quickly pecked his lips.

He looked astonished for the thousandth time at my action.

I shrugged "What? I just couldn't get enough of your kisses"

He chuckled "Me neither" and pressed his lips to mine once again.

'_Me Neither' _Those two words had made my fucking day..scratch that..my whole fucking week!

I smiled and placed my head just over his heart listening to the most melodious music on this planet.

He sighed and we both fell into a deep slumber of pure bliss.

I woke up with the loud knocks on the door, which in turn woke Zoey up and she started crying.

"Edward!" "Edward!" "Bella!" "Edward!"

Gently I lifted Edward's arm off me and he didn't budge. He was a deep sleeper. I got up quickly….and looked for something to wear..I founded Edward's shirt from last like.

I quickly wore it and then took Zoey, tried to shush her.

"Edward!" "Edward..get up..baby!" "Bella!"

"Edward..your dad is going to throw a fit!"

_Esme_

I just didn't know how in between Crying Zoey and screaming Esme..Edward can sleep..so peacefully!

I tried to wake him up once..but no response. Edward was in his dream world – where I hopped he was subconsciously dreaming of me.

I didn't had the heart to disturb my sleeping angel again. He is really something.._everything_.

Therefore, I decided to open the door, before she breaks in.

Apparently I also didn't have any modesty.

Like Edward ..Like Bella…

Esme took a look at me and then winked.

I blushed..her own cheeks and ears had the hint of pink.

"Oh Dear..I..we..""We were leaving..Carlisle is already out in the car. So I just decided to say goodbye to my…to our boy" "But it seems I have only my daughter-in-law and grandbaby awake to do so"

_Daughter-in-law._ I am sure I was red again.

"Yeah..He was really tired" I blurted out.

"I am sure ..he works hard, last night or rather I say this very very morning proved it pretty well"

_No way! Had they heard us?_

We were trying to be quiet.

Even our baby didn't wake up..so they can't. Right?

"I think the little princess over here is a heavy sleeper as daddy" She said to Zoey animatedly.

Zoey's whimpering turned even louder with attention. And she founded my clothed breast and started sucking on it.

"I think ..she is hungry" Esme said hesitantly

_Obviously. Sometimes it's too easy to say where from had Edward come._

"Yeah…What is the time?"

"10:30"

I gasped "We slept so long…"I looked at my baby "My poor baby" I removed the shirt from my left breast and Zoey immediately took it and began sucking hungrily"

I felt bad for keeping my starving my baby so long. I will never be like Renee. My kid will get all what she deserves.

"I am so-sorry" I ranted looking down at Zoey."I am sorry"

I momentarily forgot about Esme's presence.

"It's ok sweetheart" she tried to sooth me "Sometimes things happened, that doesn't make you a bad mom"

Can she read mind?

I was still ranting my apology

"If that helps..I once forgot Edward in bath tub"

"What?"I asked shocked and little disgusted

She forgot _my_ Edward in a bath tub?How could she?

"He was just two years old""But nothing happened, as you can see"

"Nothing happened?""How could you do that?" "I just can't think about…"

I just can't think about a world without Edward.

"Bella..I didn't meant to upset you. I was just trying to tell you that sometimes things happened.""we just need to be careful the next time..but not dwell on the past"

"I know..But please don't ever tell me anything..that bad..which could have had happened to him""You don't know what he is to me" "I have lost so many years of his life already..but thinking I would have never met him..makes me…"I couldn't finish it.

"Oh sweetie" She half hugged me but quickly pulled away for Zoey. "Yesterday I thought you two had love-hate relation""But now I can see..how truly you loves him."

Zoey was also done. So I readjusted my shirt.

"I know nothing about love ..Esme""But whatever this is…love..obsession..addiction..need..I can't lose him""Not at any cost" "I can do..will do anything for him" "He is my life now" I admitted

"Oh..Dear" "Although your declaration is a little scary" Scary?How? "I am glad Edward had finally found someone who truly is his"

"That I am! And he is mine"

"Of course he is" "I could see it in his eyes" "My baby boy is crazy about you"

_Really? Could he?_

"Thanks..Esme""It means a lot to me"

Esme's phone buzzed.

"Carlisle is getting impatient. I should leave. You tell _your_ lover boy to call me after he wakes up" with that she kissed my forehead and then Zoey's and left.

Esme is sweet. I liked her. A true mother figure. I am glad Edward had her.

I got freshen up and decided to prepare Edward's favorite for our Sunday Brunch.

While I was preparing, the brunch, suddenly two strong arm encircled my waist.

I knew without looking it was my Edward.

I smiled at the thought.

"Good Morning" He said nuzzling his nose to my neck.

"Its Afternoon ..actually"

"Mm..where's Mom and Dad?"

"They left because their son refused to wake up to bid them good bye"

"Oh" he frowned.

I knew despite all the differences in opinions and nature, he loves his parents dearly.

Atleast Zoey has got one set of Grandparents to look forward to.

"So..mm..I am going to get ready..then we can go to the hospital?"

I just stared at him like a dumb fuck.

"For plan B" He clarified

After Sunday brunch & Edward's Not so long-long call to his parents, we made our way to the hospital.

**Reviews please!**


	15. Chapter 15 : Go With The Flow

**Chapter 15: GO WITH THE FLOW**

I woke up with the booming voice across the hall.

Zoey was still blissfully sleeping in her crib.

I went to the hall and peeked from the door, I saw the big Bully Emmett there chatting with Edward about some chick.

"You should meet her man. She is dying to meet you!"Emmett exclaimed.

I saw red. I knew Emmett was behind that whole B'eye rolled' drama. But I am sure as hell not letting any C D E F in Edward's life ever..ever again.

"I don't think that's a good idea"To my surprise Edward said.

His voice not at all interested in what so ever girl the big bully was talking about.

"Why Not?Are you thinking of celibating again ..Eddie Boy"

"Em..Don't call me that""And no..I am not Celibating"

"So is it that girl.. .'B' right?""I knew she is going to be great in sack and right now.. from the look on your face..indeed she is." "Man! If I didn't had Rosie in my life..I would have jumped her too"

"No Em!I didn't had sex with B"

"You didn't!""And Why is that?""I though last Saturday..when you went to her place…"he trailed off.

I am not sure I want to listen anymore or not.

"I don't know…We started good…She was ready..naked, open for me, spread wide-across in her bed…But it just didn't felt right."

"What?Dude! Are you telling me..you got a chick worked up and then left her hanging.."he chuckled.

"Yeah…I couldn't even get hard for her"

"What?" "Should have known…You are too pretty to like girls"

"What?Fuck No!""Em..I am not gay!" Edward screeched

I know..I can even attest to that..as a eye witness. The past twenty four hours were proof of it.

"What?then what is your problem!""You haven't had sex for what?… 4 months now?"

Oh No!that is so..not true.

Edward started looking around and then his eyes fell on me.

Great!

His eyes widened.

Emmett followed his eyes and then he looked mortified.

"H-i..Hi..Bells..uff..Sorry…I mean Bella""Err..Eddie..I think we should get going..let's go clubbing" "Get you out of your problem."He winked at my man.

He fucking winked.

"Mm…you go ..I will meet you at 9 at club Nirvana?"

"kay"" Bye" The big bully muttered and practically ran towards the door.

_Scared Coward._

After he was gone. I noticed Edward was still trembling and was looking everywhere beside me.

I narrowed my eyes on him and asked quietly.

"Are you going?"

"What?Where?" He seemed surprised, as if nothing had happened.

"Are you going to that cheap club to meet another whore?" I asked loud and clear this time.

"Err..you heard that!Its nothing like that" He tried to explain, while I was boiling from inside.

"Yeah?So what is it?You want me to be your permanent whore while you fuck others outside?"

His nostrils flared.

Gone was the nervous Edward.

He said through his clenched teeth "Is that What you think?huh?Don't you have a little bit trust on me?""Am I no more aloud to hang out even with my _bestfriend _anymore?"

"Hang out?Really?""You gotta be kidding me?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Why?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a _sexy_ glare.

_Focus Bella!_

"The guy..you just called your 'best friend' doesn't even know that the Zoey is really yours!That you are fucking her mother…the mother of your child!" "That you have responsibilities..instead of chasing anything with skirts!" "That…."

He cut me off…"I wasn't going to sleep with somebody else" I looked up in his eyes…

There were so much sadness there. I suddenly wanted to hug him so tight…..

But I knew..I have to do it..get it through..without getting distracted. I can't do this to my daughter..to myself. I refused to be his inhouse whore. I wanted more..I needed more….

"Till when?" I asked in a small whisper…closing my eyes.

"What?"He asked confused

"Till when you are not going to sleep with somebody else?Uptill when you are thinking of sleeping with me…in _secret"_

"What are you talking about?" He asked playing dumb

My temper flamed.."I. am. Asking. You. Till. When. You. Are. Planning. To. Keep. Me. And. Our. Baby. As. your dirty. Little. Secret. From. Your. Friends. And. _Family_.?

Although his family knew about me and Zoey because of his little games. They didn't knew that I am no slut. Zoey is their blood and flesh. Their granddaughter.

"I don't know" He shrugged. I couldn't control my rising temper now..

_Who is this guy again?_

I opened my mouth to shout at him but ..he cut me off…sighing and continued…in almost a whisper

"I don't know..what's going on..anymore" then he looked at me..then in the direction of our bedroom where Zoey was peacefully sleeping..then back to me. "But I know..that you two are my family now..not my 'dirty secret'" He said determined. "I know I have made millions of mistakes in the past..but I am not going to repeat any…_consciously_."He breathed out a gush of air again, opening his eyes to met mine.

He took his hand out toward me.

My feet started moving toward him in its own record. Then he took my hand in his and said looking directly in my eyes,"I don't know..what is this" interwining our hands."I don't know what are we?what are your feelings about this? Hell! I didn't even know..what I feel about this?"

I could feel my eyes welled up. _Probably_ _he_ _doesn't_ _even_ _have_ _any_ _feelings_ _for_ _me. _

"But I know one thing for sure" The flash of previous determination back to his sparkling emerald green eyes."I am not just fucking you!""You are not a whore""I don't ever ..want to hear your name and 'whore' in one sentence""I know..probably ..I haven't treated you right""But you are important..and you deserve respect and _lo_….and care" "I am not yet ready to name it..but I know neither are you!"

It didn't go unnoticed from me that he was going to say love..but quickly changed it.

But he was right..I was also confused. I also didn't know what we actually were! I knew I want to keep him. But can I call it love?No..not yet. Lust? may be but a part ..not the whole!

There were some feelings too..but I just didn't know what they were. I sure as hell was possessive of him. And was ready to kill any bitch who dares to even touch him…but rather than that I just can't stop him from meeting other people. I can't be that paranoid and scare him away.

He is important to me too. But how can I make sure he doesn't land into another bitch's lap without having some claim on him?

Was I ready to name us..yet?

_No_!

"So..What should we do?" I asked defeated.

"hmmm….""I suggests…"he said hesitantly."Let's just go with the flow…take it as it comes"

_That means..nothing changes?_

Like reading my mind..he asked "Let's go steady?"

That brought a smile to my face "okay" I whisper "But…"I trailed of…

"I know! And trust me…you and Zoey are not my dirty secret. I was thinking of telling the truth to my parents these Christmas."

"Really?" That was a surprise…a pleasant one.

"Yeah" "I am quite sure..infact they already know. The way they were acting…."But..But…as far as Em and my other _acquaintances_ are considered, I am thinking of prolonging it to a little more …" Seeing my uncertainty, he pulled me to the length of his body and whispered in my ears "I wanna keep you for myself..for a while."" Just you, me and our baby" His cool breath across my cheeks and ears made me shudder.

Chucking…he started nibbling on my earlobe.

The wetness started pooling in my nether region.

All rational thought went out of the window.

**Author's Note:**

So, Do you think..they are going in right direction?

Is it wrong of Edward to seduce Bella, so that she couldn't ask more about keeping her from Em and his other _acquaintance_?

As Edward is not planning any more 'skirt chasing'…What can be the actual reason?

**I will love to hear from you all.**


End file.
